Depths of Emotions
by MaraudersIce
Summary: Emotions begin to run wild again as two surprises take place. Will this Christmas let the Weasleys mostly the youngest one, chip that piece of ice off Harry's heart? Or will it cause more anger and pain? Read and find out. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, this is the first fanfic that I posted. Read and review. I accept good criticisms.

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be rich! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, but you all should know that.**

For over a year, he was surrounded by nothing, but darkness. Because of this darkness that was around him, he needed a greater advantage. He needed a great power of the light to stop his mind from growing to the peak of insanity. He remembered his first three days there. Absolute hell. Voices of the others howled and groaned day and night. The coldness that crept through the flesh and pierced through the bones felt as if death was hauling him by his head. The dark creatures, Dementors, had little effect on him. They only cause burning pain and the feeling of hate an anger...and betrayal. But nothing more than that. After the three days of constant fear and darkness, he began to think about all the light magic. Two weeks after his un-interrupted thoughts, he felt a sudden warmth, running along his bones and body. It relaxed him. That is until he remembered where he was. Inside darkness and his light was the only one shining. The darkness was attacking. Dark memories flashed through his head. They're all to blame. No one believed. No one cared or bother. No one said he was innocent...all they're words--guilty. The gavel banged, he eardrums pounded. He covered his ears. _I'm innocent!' _His head screamed.

_'Guilty, guilty, guilty!' _The voices chanted. The gavel banged. He yelled. His voice blended through the walls. All of a sudden the voices stopped, his mind cleared.

_'You have proved yourself very well.' _

"Who's there?" He asked.

_'Here.'_

"Where the hell is here?"

_'Inside your mind.'_

He snorted. "Crazy. I'm going crazy."

_'No. You're the few ones. I've come to help you so fate can be put through the ultimate test.'_

"Crazy. All right, voice, who are you, exactly?"

_'I'm the voice of the voices.'_

"That's helpful."

_'It is.' _The voice was soft and calm. '_Will you follow these guardians to help you? They will guide you through everything, from the simplest charms to the most Ancient Magic. From the smallest magic of Occlumency to the rarest magic of Auras.' _He couldn't imagine how it could get any worse.

"If I agree, will you leave me alone?"

_'Yes, but after you learn all this, your Final Trial will be judged by me. Now I will leave and let your guardians deal until the time comes.'_

"Yeah, you do that." He said, but no one replied. He sat back in the corner, fighting the urge to murder people in their sleep. He rarely sleeps at night.

_'Shut up, you'll wake the boy.' _A voice snapped. He looked around him, but nothing. Pitch black.

_'He's not asleep, you dolt!'_ He covered his ears.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Hey, voice of voice, shut up!"

_'Told you he was awake.' _He grinded his teeth. So much for peace. '_We can hear you kid.'_

'_Don't be so moody, Sal.'_

He growled. "You better give me a damn good explanation!"

_'Gentlemen,' _another voice came. However this one was more fragile and no more than the sound of the wind of the Spring.

_'For the most powerful wizard of the time, you can't keep time.'_

'_He's not Father Time, Sal.'_

"Shut up! Reasons now!" He yelled. The calm voice spoke.

_'I am Merlin, your guardian.'_

_'One of. I'm Godric Gryffindor, you should've known that.'_

_'And I'm Salazar Slytherin and don't ask.'_

"Now I'm really going crazy," he muttered.

_'You are not crazy.' _Replied the voice of Merlin. '_We are here to help you complete your magic.'_

"If you don't mind, I did graduate from Hogwarts," he said coldly. "I'm not some crazy lunatic."

_'Yes, yes, I know.'_

_'I told you old man,' _said Salazar. '_The boy's a hopeless case.'_

_'Shut that horrid mouth of yours,' _snapped Godric. '_For Merlin's sake can we get this over with? The faster we do this, the quicker the boy gets out of this place.'_

Merlin's voice took over. '_We are going to teach you. You will have a trial to see if you've learned anything. Then we will go from there.'_

"So this is real."

_'Very.'_

_"_All right. As long as I get to break out of here."

_'Well then,' _said Salazar, '_Let's begin.' _From that phrase, Harry James Potter, began to learn the secrets and magic that once belong to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? A brilliant mind? This is all J.K. Rowling's work.**

Harry stared at the wall. His mind swirled with ideas and memories. He had learned everything from them. They taught him everything that fate had given. Now he awaited the Final Trial. They were his guardians. They were there when all of darkness began to ensnare around him. They kept his mind at ease and kept darkness out. A warm breeze came into the room. He looked up and saw a golden sphere coming down to him. A smile came on his thin face. The sphere began to take shape. A glowing golden phoenix perched on his knee. Its tail glistened and shone with brilliance. It's curving tail reached to the ground. Its wings were like the sun. It glowed with some warmth and energy. He couldn't believe that this creature represented him. True, it has that bright green eyes that now has golden specks that reminded him very much of glitter. The phoenix rubbed his head against Harry's shoulder.

"By the look of your color," began Harry, "It's daytime." Ever since he had been in Azkaban, he didn't know whether what was day and what was night. However, once he managed to find his phoenix, it let him know. By day it was golden as the sun, by night it was silver as the moon. By day, it gave off warmth and energy. By night it gave off fresh breeze and calmness. There were more colors and characteristics that it gave off, but Harry has yet to figure them out. He reached out and stroke the phoenix's wings. The phoenix opened his wings and ruffled it.

"Why are you so excited today, Apollo?" Apollo let out a melodic chirp.

'_Because this is the Day.'_

Harry sat up quickly. "When did you get back?"

_'Just. And I have a visitor.' _Said Merlin.

_'Mr. Potter, we meet again, like I said.' _Harry recognized the voice. It was that first voice that brought him his guardians. It was the voice of voices.

"Same to you. You're here..."

_'Your trial has come. But I won't be doing anything yet. We must give you time. You have enough magic to leave, why don't you?'_

Harry grinded his teeth. "Like Salazar and Godric lets me."

_'They are worried. Being your guardians, that is their purpose. But, you have learned everything and now...it is time.' _Harry jumped up.

"You're serious? I can just leave?"

'_Yes, but remember what you've learned. Good bye for now, Harry James."_

_'Remember everything we've taught you,' _said Merlin.

"What? You mean you're leaving?" asked Harry.

One of Salazar's irritated sigh came through. '_Of course. You don't think we'll be babysitting you forever do you? You've grown now, having the power to do whatever you want, hopefully for good things.'_

"That is strange coming from Slytherin."

_'Harry, you must remember, a person's past doesn't have to be kept forever. It can be erased as soon as they realized their faults.' _Said Salazar.

'_Salazar is right,' _said the voice of Godric. '_I also have a horrible past. Just like Salazar, but it's all gone. I erased everything of it when I died. No one besides me knows about it. Not even the voice of voice because I erased it all. I have the ability to. I erased everything and started a fresh afterlife. I knew my faults and my guilt. I've paid for it. Remember this, revenge can be very bitter.'_

'_Why can't you just say revenge is bad?' _asked Salazar. '_Well kid, this is good-bye. Until we feel that you really need us, then we'll come.'_

_'Apollo will always be with you. He is yours,' _said Merlin. '_Now...you know what to do.'_

_'Good-bye, Harry. Our help will always be there.'_

Harry nodded. He felt the wind flying by him and then his mind was clear, just of his own thoughts. Now everything came back. They're betrayal. Someone will pay. His green eyes flashed dangerously. It sparkled with ice more than before. They were the glowing light on his pale face. He pushed his glasses tightly on his face. They will pay. Hatred, anger, pain...they all seared inside him. Now that his guardians were not there, he felt them all. All the bitterness that he had kept inside. He turned to Apollo, who turned into a sphere and disappeared, leaving some warmth. But Harry James Potter couldn't feel it.

He balanced himself and stared at the cell. His eyes flashed and danced. He put his hand up and brought it down, slicing through the air. The door crumbled, falling down to dust. He walked out, his eyes filled with pain. He was free. He was going to make the world feel the power of guilt and pain. He was going to prove to them that he didn't kill those people.

"Hey! What are you--" The Auror stopped in mid-sentence as Harry's eyes narrowed. The Auror shriveled back into the corner and Harry walked out of the prison. The waves crashed against the rocks. He smiled bitterly and without a sound he disappeared.

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I need some more criticism, though. Hand me some ideas if you have any to help. Thank you! _


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Whistles Did I tell everyone that I got the idea from some made up fantasy in gym? This chapter is kind of lame... 

**Disclaimer: Again, you must know, I own nothing!**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione Granger Weasley was busy helping Molly Weasley making breakfast for her large family, when an owl flew in, dropping a thick newspaper on the counter. Hermione ignored the paper and fried some eggs in the pan. Mrs. Weasley picked up the paper and scanned on the front page. She dropped it on the plates.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley trembled. "He escaped dear."

"Who?" asked Hermione, going over to the paper.

"Harry," whispered Mrs. Weasley. Hermione gasped. She read the paper.

_Harry James Potter: Escaped!_

_Yesterday, Harry James Potter had escape from Azkaban prison. According to the guard he blew the door apart and walked out, looking calm, but partly his eyes read one word: murder. The Aurors are on a frantic search for the murderer. He's considered a madman. To refresh everyone's memory, Harry Potter was convicted in the murder of Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, and the attempted murder of Percy Weasley. He was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, until he broke out. The Minister ordered a Dementor's Kiss be used on him if he's founded. However, according to information, he's a dangerous person and no one should be near him. Everyone should stay away and leave it to the Aurors and Ministry officials. We will give every an update on what is going on._

Hermione was breathing heavily now. "How?" She squeaked. "How did he manage to break down the door?"

"I don't know dear," said Mrs. Weasley, trembling. "Do-do you think he'll be after us?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, softly. Then suddenly, her head was swirling with guilt. "No. No, he won't hurt us. We don't have anything to do with him."

"Except condemn him to lifetime in misery," sobbed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione put her arms around her. She sighed.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"How will the family react to this?" She asked through her tears.

"To what?" asked Ron Weasley, coming into the kitchen. Hermione let Mrs. Weasley go. Ron walked over. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry escaped."

"HE WHAT?" roared Ron. "HOW THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE COULD'VE..." Ron stopped. He quickly looked at Hermione. "Sirius," he said.

Hermione nodded, her eyes beginning to water. "Did you know why Sirius escaped?"

"To prove..."

"That he was innocent!"

Ron shook his head. "NO! That's a downright lie. We all witnessed it. We all know it. We found evidence." Hermione looked at Ron. She buried her face in his arms.

"I just don't know!" She cried, her voice muffled.

"Let's keep this to ourselves," said Mrs. Weasley. "If I know my sons, they won't be pleased." Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. Mrs. Weasley did the same thing. Ron sat down on the table, staring at it, blankly. The rest of the family came down for breakfast a few minutes later, oblivious to everything.

Bill yawned while Fleur covered his mouth. "Don't be rude," she said, but a smile flickered on her face. Bill shrugged and sat down. Fleur carried a two year old in her arms. "Okay, Danielle, get off so Mummy could eat." Danielle climbed off her mother and climbed on the chair next to her.

Hermione smiled as she placed a plateful of pancakes in the middle of the table with the syrup. "How's Danielle's sleep?" She asked, smiling.

Danielle grinned. "Good, auntie!" She said, clapping. Fleur smiled.

"Why didn't you call so I can 'elp you with the cooking?" She asked.

"With Danielle on your hands?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "I doubt it." She squeezed Danielle's cheeks and went into the kitchen. The twins came down. Bill groaned.

"Hurricane Weasleys."

"Oy!" Called Fred, "Why are you in Uncle Freddy's seat?"

Danielle giggled. "Uncle Freddy get back to bed!" She climbed off and ran over to the couch to sit down. She played with the miniature chess set. George sat down and quickly grabbed four pancakes.

"This smells so good," he said.

Charlie, his wife, Faith, and nine months old son, Tyler came into the kitchen. Faith rocked Tyler in her arms. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Everyone seemed to be in a very good mood today," she said, quietly.

"Of course," said Fred, taking a bite of his pancake. "It's a beautiful day. When are Percy and Penelope coming over? It's a family day."

Ron scowled. "When is Ginny coming out of the bathroom? Last time I saw her was forty five minutes ago."

Bill nodded. "She's been busy putting on make-up probably. I think she has a date."

"With who?"

"I think it was Dean, again."

Hermione's hands came to her mouth. Ron looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. She looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was petrified.

Charlie scowled. "I can't believe Dad was called off to work early. What's up anyways?" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were about to sit down when footsteps came speeding into the kitchen. Ginny was standing there, her chocolate brown eyes frantic. She grabbed a toast and shoves it into her mouth.

"Slow down, what's wrong with you?" asked Fred.

Ginny glared at him and drowned her toast down with a glass of orange juice. "Can't talk. Gotta go. Work to do." Bill frowned.

"What work do you have? You're an Auror and it's a Saturday."

Ginny scowled. "Easy for you to say. You haven't read the Daily Prophet! Damn it! I got to get ahead of those Dementors." She kissed Mrs. Weasley good-bye and Disapperate without another word.

Charlie blinked. "What is she talking about?"

"Probably stress," said George.

Bill stood up and searched around the room. As Hermione and Mrs. Weasley feared, he picked up the Daily Prophet. "WHAT?" He screamed as he read it.

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"HE ESCAPED!"

"Who?" asked Fred, going over.

"POTTER!" The whole family froze. They couldn't believe it with the exception of Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley. Ron stood up.

"Ginny's right," he said. "Even if he did betray us, it's still the Dementor's Kiss he's facing." With a pop he was gone. Bill suddenly realized something.

"Where's Percy? What if he got to Percy?" Charlie stood up quickly and they both ran out of the house. Mrs. Weasley fell back onto her chair sobbing. Fred and George looked at each other darkly.

"If we find Potter first, he'll pay." They both left. Now, the house was empty except for Mrs. Weasley, her daughter in laws, and her grandchildren.

**A/N: **Heys! Thanks all those who's been reviewing! And here are some of my replies:

**ms. hufflepuff: **this is your Hermione, Ron, and other people chapter. And yes, my chapters are short, but I'm getting there. You don't have to strangle me tomorrow. I have spell check, but it's not invincible and neither are my eyes. Sorrie for the mistake.

**T.D.: **Thank you, you're the inspiration of betrayal. P

**gallandro-83: **Thanks for the great ideas. I think I'm going to make Harry drunk several times but not too much. But I'm not going to let him forget and forgive so easily. Trust is a strong bond. However, the stronger the bond, the harder it is to fix the shatter pieces. :x That sounds so corny.

**feshnie: **Kill Voldy? This chapter tells all, I hope.

**athenakitty: **Good lesson. Hehehe...betrayal. I hope he finds innocence. Hmmm..die betrayer? Gotta think...


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey, I hope this chapter can explain all of your questions. It turned out really well, actually. Thanks for the ideas and reviews from everyone. Kind of corny, later on, but you're the reviewers.

**Disclaimer: I own...myself! But sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter Four

Harry stepped into Gryffindor Hall. It was a manor type home, with stones as the outside, but in the inside it was made out of regular white walls, like any other twenty first century home. If he didn't see the outside, he wouldn't think that this was the home of any wizard that lived a thousand years ago. He sat down on the couch, staring into the dark empty fireplace. His eyes diverted around the room. It was well kept, probably under some magical spell. There were paintings and antiques. Harry settled himself on the chair and stared at the faint flames in the fireplace. Without realizing it, he dozed off.

_/Flashback/_

_Harry sat in his new flat staring around. This is where his life begins. He couldn't believed that just two weeks ago, he graduated out of Hogwarts, not with the most perfect grades, but still, grades enough to be a qualify Auror. He already filled out the forms to train to be an Auror and McGonagall assured him that with his grades, he'll make it. Lupin said that no one would be able to stand in Harry's way. Harry went to the mantle and stared at the gifts he received on Graduation. He smiled as he looked at a picture of Ron and Hermione on a broom. Hermione was scared stiff. Then there was the gift from Lupin, a crystalline form of a stag, James' animagus form. Neville gave Harry what Harry gave him, Self Dictating Quills. "Who knows how many reports we're going to have to write?" asked Neville, laughing. Then last, but not least, the picture of him and Ginny. He remembered that day. Ginny was mocking on how Harry was going to the real world and she would be still messing around at Hogwarts. They got into a wrestling match. Ron nearly died over laughing when he came in. He took a picture of it. A small smile came upon Harry's lips as he thought about Ginny and what she was doing at Hogwarts. He left his flat and went around the neighborhood. It was a silent neighborhood. He didn't think anything would happen here. Almost as boring as Privet Drive to him, but still, better than Privet Drive any time. He watched as the younger Muggle children played football in the field across the street. He smelled the fresh scent of the magnolias, mimosas, and lilacs that were planted on the neighboring building. A woman sat there, digging and planting flowers as he past by. She looked up and smiled graciously at him. He nodded, smiling and walked on. At the end of the street he turned back, passing the woman, who smiled again and to the apartment building, not knowing what was going on._

_As he stepped into his flat, a group of people lunged themselves at him. "What the hell!" He yelled. "Don't make me blast you all!"_

_"Get him!" Cried a familiar voice. Harry looked up and saw Cornelius Fudge glaring at him._

_"What is going on?" asked Harry._

_Fudge's face was red as a tomato. "Harry James Potter! You are convicted with the murder of Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, and the attempt murder of Percy Weasley!"_

_A look of pure horror glide onto Harry's face. "What?" He yelled. "You know I didn't-I did not kill anyone!" He yelled._

_"Take him away! You get to defend yourself in court," Fudge said, and Disapperate. The Aurors that were holding onto Harry summoned a portkey and left with him. _

_**Trial:**_

Madam Bones sat stately upon her high seat. "Mr. Potter, do you know the seriousness of this?" She asked him as if he was still a young boy.

_Harry looked at her. "I would," he said, "If I know what in the name of Merlin you're talking about."_

_Madam Bones looked mortified. "What do you mean...Fudge! Read him his commitments!"_

_Fudge stood up and cleared his throat. "On October 12, assuming at 7:55 P.M, Harry James Potter had came to the home of Remus Lupin and killed him along with his associate Mundungus Fletcher. There was a brief struggle as we can tell by the crime scene. Then Mr. Potter then went to the home of Percy Weasley and tried to kill him. Luckily, Mr. Percy Weasley managed to send a signal to the Ministry and we came there. But it was a bit late since Mr. Potter had Disapperated."_

_Harry's anger surged up. "What gives you the reason to say that I was there?" He asked, nastily._

_Fudge held up some bags. "These were found in the home of Remus Lupin." Harry looked at it and gasped. It was the crystalline stag that Remus had given him and a picture of him and Ginny. "What do you say, Mr. Potter?"_

_"I..." Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know how in fifteen minutes could things happen so fast. He jumped as the door to the courtroom opened. He saw a family of redheads coming in with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. He tried to make eye contact with the Weasleys, but they ignored him. He saw Hermione Granger. She looked at him sympathetically, but then lowered her head and shook it. It made him angry on how she could be the cleverest witch in her year, but so stupid in judgments. He clenched his fist and it shook with anger. _

_Madam Bones banged her gavel. "May the witness please rise," she said. Harry watched as Percy went up to the stand. "Mr. Snape, will you mind giving Mr. Weasley a dose of Veritaserum?" Snape swept forward and Harry could see that he nearly jammed the Veritaserum down Percy's throat. The Potions' master swept back to the stands and stood there, watching carefully. Madam Bones cleared her throat. "Mr. Weasley, are you sure that you saw Mr. Potter trying to attack you?"_

_"Yes," replied Percy._

_"What spells did he use?"_

_"He tried a Cruciatus Curse on me. It hit me, but then he took it back and then laughed. I sent a signal up and he tried using the Death Charm, but then the Aurors came and he Disapperated."_

_Harry stood up. "That is a downright lie!" He shouted._

_Madam Bones banged her gavel. "Mr. Potter now is not your time to talk!" She snapped. "Mr. Potter, hand me your wand." Hesitantly, Harry handed his wand over to the Law Enforcement officer and he took it over to Madam Bones. Harry was sure this would prove his innocence. Priori Incantatem. Madam Bones raised his wand. "Prior Incantatem," she said. A scream emerged from Harry's wand, making the hair on the back of his head stick up. _

_"That's Cruciatus Curse!" whispered someone. Then a black smoke rose from his wand. Madam Bones glared at Harry. "Killing Curse," she muttered. The blood in Harry ran cold. It couldn't be. He looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him, with hate and anger. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had a line on his lips of displeased. McGonagall looked as if she would cry. Snape? Snape, he just stood there, looking stricken as ever. Harry's eyes diverted to the Weasleys. Ron was glaring at him with pure hatred. Harry couldn't help, but stare back at Ron in the same way. Ron and Hermione...they were suppose to be his friend. They didn't say anything. What happened to the trust between them? Harry searched the area for the youngest Weasley. He thought she was back at school, but at another glance, he saw her peering behind Fred and George. He caught her eyes. She stared at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. There were pain, confusion, and torment. He silently asked her to say something, to speak up, to defend him. But as he stared at her, she didn't say anything. She couldn't do anything, but stare at him. _

_"Madam Bones," Snape's drawling voice came sharply into Harry's mind. He diverted his eyes to the Potions' professor. "I highly doubt that Potter has the brains to murder someone." Harry nearly toppled over his chair. Was Snape defending him or just telling the court that he's stupid. "I can't imagine how you can consider him to be murderous. I mean, he can't boil a simple potions properly." _

_Fudge scowled. "A person doesn't need to know how to boil potions to be murderous."_

_"Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," suggested McGonagall._

_Harry grinded his teeth. "I was not at the wrong place at the wrong time! Do you know where I was? Walking around my neighborhood!"_

_"A very normal thing for a person like the Boy-Who-Lived would do," snarled Fudge. "Walking around? Who believes that?" Whispers rose from the court. Harry's heart was racing. What can he do? What can he say? His thoughts went to his parents, then Remus, then Sirius. Sirius...how did he take it? At least I had a trial, Sirius didn't, thought Harry. He looked up at Fudge; a strange glint came over his bright green eyes. Harry suddenly burst out laughing, sending the court into confusion and suspicion._

_"Mr. Potter why are you laughing?" asked Madam Bones._

_Harry looked at her, his eyes grew dark. "I'm laughing at your stupidity. All of you. I'm laughing at the fact that from past experience, none of you have figured anything out yet. I'm laughing at the fact that you can throw the word trust away like it was a piece of trash." With that he threw a dark scowl at the Weasleys and his professors._

_"Now it's time for the court to decide," said Madam Bones, getting on her nerves. The witches and wizards whispered together._

_Harry sat back and crossed his arms. "No bother to whisper," he said, coldly. "I know what you're going to say." They looked at him hard._

_"We call Harry James Potter guilty!" cried a wizard. The word rang through Harry's head. It was such a strong and hard word. Maybe this was how Sirius felt._

_Madam Bones nodded. "Guilty as charge." She banged her gavel. "I herby sentence Harry James Potter to a lifetime in Azkaban." She banged her gavel again and stood up. The guards came over and escorted Harry out of the courtroom. He stared at the Weasleys. Hate and rage went through him as he looked at their smug faces full of silly triumphant. He saw the eyes of Ginny staring at him. He could hardly see the tears rolling down her eyes, but it was there. Still, he hated her. She didn't do anything. That was the last time he saw her. Everything dissolved it a few seconds as the Dementors escorted him to Azkaban. Everything including trust, friendship, love, and innocence._

_/End Flashback/_

Harry woke up with a start. It's been a long time since he had those memories in his dreams. The dark memories were everyday, but the full memory was rare. Apollo seemed to realized the pain in Harry's mind.

_Why do you keep everything in?_

Harry sighed. "Because I want to."

It's not good.

"I'm going to go to sleep. That dream killed my good rest."

_When have you ever had a good rest?_ Harry ignored that question, but deep inside, he knew Apollo was right.

Ginny followed her supervisor around, asking him questions about Harry's escape. "Why won't you let me go with the other Aurors to look?" asked Ginny, hotly, "I'm a good enough Auror, right?"

Her supervisor, Tim Vanes sighed. "Look, Ginny, I don't want to make anything worse for you."

"How could it be worse?" asked Ginny. Tim grabbed a scroll from his desk and walked out. Ginny followed him. "Aren't you going to tell me how it could be worse?"

"Because I know your feelings are really strong," said Tim, frustrated. Ginny was willing to annoy him to the ends of the Earth, until he gave her permission.

She snorted. "Feelings? Come on, Tim...don't lie. You know that every Auror that was sent out to look for Harry is scared out of his pants. I can tell that you're scared Tim."

Tim turned to her, his eyes blazing. "Ginerva Weasley," he snarled. "An Auror is not suppose to be scared. They're supposed to accept what is in front of them according to evidence. Yes, they have feelings, but every Auror is trained for bravery. I don't send my rookies out there unless I know they're brave enough." He handed the secretary the scroll and went back.

"So you don't think I'm brave enough?" asked Ginny, menacingly.

Tim's bright blue eyes grew dark. Ginny could see the lines forming in his aged face. "If you have bravery, Ginerva Weasley," he said slowly and almost in a whisper so only Ginny would hear. "You would've taken the stand at the court on October 14 two years ago." With that, he went back into his office. Ginny stood there, flabbergasted. She stormed into his office. "Miss Weasley, what have I said? Do you want a probation?"

Ginny closed the door. "Sir, what do you mean?"

Tim continued writing on his scroll, but he did reply. "What I mean, Miss Weasley, is if your bravery have kicked in and you spoke for yourself, we wouldn't be ashamed of sending an innocent man to prison."

Ginny's brown eyes grew wide. "What?" She whispered. "So...he is really innocent?" Tim looked up at her, his white eyebrows raised up high on his forehead.

"Miss Weasley, discussions here are meant to be kept only in this room between you and me," he said, threateningly. "I have no say in this anymore."

"But, how...why do you consider that he's innocent?"

"Why do you consider that he's guilty?" asked Tim, without looking up.

Ginny scowled. "I didn't say anything about considering him guilty."

Tim looked at her shortly then turned back to his report. "You proved that wrong two years ago."

"I...I was outspoken."

"No one is ever outspoken. Didn't you realize that only your brother testified? Didn't you realize that they gave your brother Veritaserum and not Harry Potter? If they would given Potter Veritaserum, then they would know what is the truth. But they didn't." Time lowered his voice. "I'm going to tell you something, Miss Weasley, that you have to keep this between us. Sometimes what we see as the truth lies. Sometimes what we see as justice can turn everyone the wrong way." Ginny frowned.

"Still...how do you know that Harry's innocent?"

Tim waved his wand. A blue folder appeared on his desk. He handed it to Ginny. "I trust your hands with this. I doubt that the person that wrote this could become the person that they said he was a few months later. And...according to the essays that he wrote, I highly doubt everything they say is true, Miss Weasley. Read it carefully and remember, I want it back."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Minerva McGonagall handed me that file specifically. I still have hopes in having that Auror on my team." Ginny stared at the aged man. The hair on his head was white as snow, the lines one his face deepened everyday, but his spirit was stronger than anyone she had ever met. Besides Harry. Ginny opened the file.

"Name, Harry James Potter," whispered Ginny. She looked at Tim. He handed her the parchment that he was writing on.

"Get your lazy ass on the field, Weasley. Dementors are very fast according to how the Minister wants everything done."

Ginny read the note. "Ginerva Weasley, given permission by her training supervisor, Timothy Vanes to be on case M-5142A." Tim handed her a card.

"Consider yourself an early graduate," said Tim with a small wink. Ginny took her ID card and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir," she said.

"Now, go. This better turned out good because I'm bending the rules, Weasley."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir." She clipped her ID on her robe. "Don't worry." She went out of his office. She clutched the folder tightly in her arms.

Replies from yours truly:

**Mika: Yes, he did. Don't ask me why though.**


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you for those great reviews. You're inspirational!!! Ahem I think I have too much chocolate...hehe. Thanks to those who gave me ideas.

**Disclaimer: puts on my reading glasses it says right here on the cover page of the book that it's copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. So of course it wouldn't be mine!**

Chapter Five

Harry walked mindlessly through Hogsmeade. No one seemed to notice anything with his hood on. He spotted some people he used to know, but they didn't notice him. He saw Parvati Patil at the Apothecary shop and Dean Thomas coming out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry walked into the Hog's Head. The last time he went in here was when their secret graduation party. That is until McGonagall somehow found them. He let out a small smile as he remembered the horror on Ron's face as McGonagall crushed the shot glass he was holding with her shoes. The smile disappeared as Harry remembered his trial. He took a seat.

"What do you want?" asked the bartender, eyeing him carefully.

"Firewhiskey," said Harry. The bartender poured him a glass. Harry felt it burned down his throat and into his stomach. "Give me the whole bottle, you idiot," said Harry. The bartender seemed offended and nearly threw the bottle in Harry's face. Harry saw the bartender scowled him through his blue eyes. Harry didn't know why, but those eyes looked familiar.

After an hour, Harry went through three bottles of Firewhiskey. He felt the strength of the Firewhiskey run through his body and his bloodstream. The bartender glared. "If you going to be sick don't do it here."

Harry grimaced. "I'm not going to be sick."

"That's what you say. Look, you get out of here or I'll kick you out," snapped the bartender.

Harry laughed. "Sure."

"I'm serious." Harry continued to laugh, taking another dive for the bottle of Firewhiskey. The bartender huffed off.

Are you drunk? The voice of Apollo came into Harry's head. Harry scowled and blocked it out. He could hear the echoes, but a few seconds after that the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his head.

The bartender came back. "I just called an Auror. So you might as well get your arse out of here or they'll come and snap you in half."

"As if I'm afraid of them," snorted Harry.

The bartender gave a huff and went off to the other customers. Harry twirled the bottle around on the table. It reminded him of that game of Spin the Bottle. The memory went away as fast as it came. Harry's head was banging like the sounds of drums. So many memories past through his head as he watched the bottle spin and the sparkle of the dim lights that hit the glass bottle. The memories come and go, never stopping to let him clear his head. He was snapped out of his dazed and intoxicated thoughts when the bartender came back.

"Ha!" cried the bartender. "Look and see! An Auror is already there!"

Harry looked up at the bartender. "Stop your bluffing. You don't call Aurors for drunks."

The bartender leaned close to his ear. "But I call Aurors for escape convicts, Harry Potter." Harry's head snapped up quickly from the table, his hand slamming on the bottle to stop its spinning. The bartender grinned crookedly. "Yes sir, that's what I did. You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I don't want to know," snarled Harry, trying to support his weight standing up.

"I'm the bartender. Not just a bartender, but the bartender. Ah! There's the Auror."

"Is there some problems here?" asked an impatient voice. Harry listened carefully. The sound was vaguely familiar, yet so unknown and distant. He wanted to know who had spoke.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I didn't know they would send you," said the bartender. Harry's heart gave a leap and his head jerked up from the mouth of the firewhiskey bottle that he was holding.

Harry saw a scowl came upon Ginny's face. "They only sent my ass here, because they thought I had nothing better to do."

"What are they doing with all those time?" asked the bartender.

"What else?" asked Ginny. "They think as a Second year Auror student, I'm not as good as those other people. Idiots. Anyways, that's a waste of time and I have more better things to do, so what am I here for?"

"What better things than to arrest a convict right here?" asked the bartender. Harry watched as Ginny surveyed the bartender, then turned to him. She looked quite the same; maybe even better. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered curiously. Her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Harry jumped when she called him.

"Lower your hood," she demanded.

"Why should I?" asked Harry, in a hoarse whisper.

"Either you lower your hood, or I have to detain you."

Harry laughed coldly. "Detain?" He asked. "What makes you think-"

"He's a crazy one," said the bartender. Harry looked at the bartender. He waved his hand and Harry's hook went down. Ginny gasped.

"Harry!" She whispered. Harry scowled at the bartender.

"How-"

"Runs in my blood," said the bartender. "You better take him away from here before the midnight crowd comes in and ruin my place more."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Are you drunk?"

"No," said Harry. "Leave me alone, I'm going home." He put up his hood and walked out.

Ginny turned to the bartender and gave him a knowing look and left quickly. She spotted Harry walking a bit slanted down the cobble road. She walked quickly to him.

"Would you talk to me?" asked Ginny quietly.

"There's nothing to say," said Harry. "It's all behind me."

"It's been killing me," said Ginny.

Harry almost stopped, but didn't. "Then why are you alive?" He asked, coldly.

"Do I look alive, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Do I really look the same now as two years ago? If I do, then you haven't looked at me long enough to know."

"I don't care," said Harry. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"What makes you think I will?" asked Ginny, threateningly. "My family was dragged into this mess. What do you say?"

Harry scowled. "I have nothing to do with your family anymore. I broke that bond when you sent me to prison." They were walking on a narrow road in Hogsmeade. The dim candle lights were flickering inside the shops that they walked by. "Everything was broken on that day. It's hard to pick up the shatter pieces without knowing where it goes."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't give me the last two years of my life back," hissed Harry. "Sorry doesn't make me forget the fact that you betrayed me. There's nothing more to talk about."

Ginny felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please, Harry. Can't I just talk to you without you lashing out?"

"No," said Harry. "Because I don't trust you."

"I know Azkaban was terrible, but will you please let me help."

Harry laughed. "You're an Auror, what's there to help?" Ginny bit her lip. She pulled out her wand and waved it. A blue folder landed in her hands.

"Do you want to know what you wrote on your application to be an Auror?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned to her. "Where did you get that?"

"Tim Vanes gave it to me," said Ginny.

"Why would he do that?"

Ginny frowned. "You know him?"

"He sent me a letter, telling me that I was accepted." For the first time since they met, Ginny heard some softness in Harry's cold voice. They warmed up, only for a mere second. "I was prepared. I was ready. I read every book on it over the summer. My training would've started in November. But..." Ginny heard the coldness coming back into his voice. "But...but I failed," he spat. "And that's all I'm going to say. Leave me alone, Ginerva." He lowered his head, so he was an inch from Ginny's nose. Ginny could smell the bitterness of the Firewhiskey that Harry drank. It was strong and intense. She knew Harry for years and he never smelt like that. She reminisced on Harry's scent. It was the natural smell of fresh grass at the peak of midnight when the wind would rush through. It was the smell of mint and warmth and cool at the same time. She remembered how much it had comforted her.

Now, however, it was a different story. Harry scared her. No longer the sweet scent came from him, but the strong intoxicating smell of devil's liquid. She felt her body shake, tremble.

"And...don't ever try to find me again," said Harry in a low whisper. Ginny felt his hot breath on her face. She winced.

"Harry...you're drunk-"

"I'm not," snapped Harry. He moved away and started walking again. Ginny watched him helplessly and he swayed. She tried not to blink, but she did and then Harry was gone. She gasped and ran down the road. He was gone. She looked from left to right, still no Harry. Anger shook through her. She slammed her fist on the wall.

Ginny came back to the Burrow and went into her room. She stared around at her things, miserably, then without warning, she swept everything off her table. Her figurines came smashing down to the floor and shattered to pieces. She stormed around her room. Papers, books, pillows, feathers, they flew everywhere.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, rushing into Ginny's room. Ginny didn't stop terrorizing her room. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm, but the young Auror tore free and let out a scream. Hermione pulled Ginny onto the bed. "Ginny! Snap out of it!" She yelled, annoyed. "What are you thinking? Did something happen? Look at your room! It's a mess. Molly is not going to be pleased-Gin?" Hermione had been too busy yelling to notice the tears rolling out of Ginny's eyes. Hermione's eyes softened. "Ginny? What-what's wrong?" Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and sobbed. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's back, trying to soothe her. "Shh...tell me what's wrong."

Ginny continued to sob. "He hates me, Hermione," she cried. "He hates me."

"Who?" asked Hermione, a bit confused. Ginny shook her head and continued mumbling 'he hates me.' Hermione pulled Ginny away. "Listen, I can't help if you don't tell me what happened."

Ginny wiped her tears. "It's not his fault," she whispered. "It's our fault."

"Who's fault is what?" asked Hermione.

Ginny stared into Hermione's light brown eyes. "It's all my fault. He's right. I should've died."

"Who said that?" asked Hermione, her eyes flashed. Ginny buried her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry," she whispered. Hermione gasped and pulled Ginny away from her again.

"You saw Harry?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Where is he?" asked Hermione, standing up. "I have to tell Ron."

"NO!" screamed Ginny, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Please, Hermione, don't make it worse." Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, he tried to kill your brother. What-"

Ginny shook her head quickly. "No!" She cried again. "He's...innocent." The last word, Ginny had whispered. Hermione frowned.

"Say that again?"

"Harry is innocent," said Ginny, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It wasn't him."

Hermione sat back down. "Ginny, I know you're upset at him, but you can't just go around saying-"

Ginny stood up, angered by Hermione's words. "How can you say that!?" She shrieked. "He was your best friend! You didn't help him! He lost trust in everyone because of that! Because of this, he wouldn't even look at me! He was drunk, Hermione, intoxicated. I saw about five bottles of Firewhiskey lying around in the Hog's Head when I came in. He spoke to me, but only in hate. He hates me. He doesn't trust anyone."

Hermione looked at Ginny's eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me."

"How?"

"Prove his innocence," said Ginny.

Hermione stared powerlessly. "Ginny, how can I prove his innocence when I don't even believe..."

Ginny scowled. "You don't believe because you only see what is present to you. You don't see the deeper meaning. I ask you, who would want Harry away from this world."

"Of course it's Voldemort," said Hermione, briskly.

"Who has the power about the same as Harry?"

"Voldemort."

"Who would want to make everyone think that Harry betrayed them?"

"Vold..." Hermione gasped.

Ginny nodded. "Do you get my thinking?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, no. If it was really Voldemort's doing then how did all of the evidence came to the scene of the crime?"

Ginny closed her eyes and then opened them. "I don't care Hermione. All I know is that he's innocent. I knew he was...I just didn't believe my self conscience on the day of his trial. It's all my fault, Hermione. It's all my fault."

Hermione clasped Ginny's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was partly my fault," she whispered. Ginny looked at her. "When I came into the courtroom, I looked at him, Gin. I saw his eyes. When I first saw them, they were filled with confusion and anger, then as they laid on me, I saw a glimpse of hope, of recognition, of innocence." Hermione paused. "But what did I do?" She asked, herself, angrily. "I ignored them. I looked away." Ginny sniffed.

"I caught his eyes when he was led out, Hermione," said Ginny. "He looked for me when he sat there. I felt relieved when he looked for me, but I...I don't know how I felt, I kept myself behind one of the twins. Then he looked at me again, when he was led out, his eyes were filled with hate and betrayal. They were on me, Hermione, on me. It was my fault." Ginny stared around at her room. "Now, I don't know what to do anymore. He wouldn't let me help him." A small smile played its way to Ginny's lips. "Do you know why? Do you know his reason for not letting me help him?" Hermione shook her head. A silent tear rolled down Ginny's face. "Because he said that I was an Auror. I couldn't believe he would say that. I took me by surprise, actually. He wanted to be an Auror as well, but he talked about Aurors with such hate that I don't even know if that's his dreams to be an Auror or an expectation from others for him to be an Auror. Maybe it was because the Aurors took sent him to Azkaban. Or maybe it was just me." Ginny looked at Hermione and saw that she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy looking.

Hermione took a deep breath. "There are so many things that are unsolved."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I heard from Ron that...well...Voldemort is beginning to attack, full blast. His start is in London."

Ginny shook her head. "No one can defeat him, except Harry. You know that, Hermione. Two years everyone, including me, ignored the fact that we can defeat Voldemort, but we can't. There's only one person that can defeat Voldemort...and that person isn't willing to help us."

"Because of what we did."

Ginny scowled. "Why didn't Dumbledore say anything at the trial?" She asked, furiously. "I remember hearing Snape saying that Harry doesn't have enough brains to figure this out, McGonagall saying that he was probably at the wrong place and wrong time, but Dumbledore­­­­­­­­­­­—he just stood there! He didn't say anything!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice getting stronger and louder.

"Ginny, calm down before your Mum comes up," she said.

Ginny clenched her fist. "This guilt...we'll carry it forever right?"

Hermione nodded. "Guilt and other strong emotions are forever. It's good and bad." Hermione stared around at Ginny's room. "Look, you better clear everything up. And you need to get to bed. It's pretty late, now."

"It's just not fair," said Ginny. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Everything."


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: **sniff **The weather is killing me. I'm having a cold right how. But I'm still writing. Bored at home...Thank you to all my reviewers. I think I'm starting to have a certain contagious thing called 'writer's block', so as many ideas as possible. I'm not saying that I'm going to use them, but it might help in some ways._

Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this every time? lawyer's voice because you will get sued by J.K. Rowling if you don't.

Chapter Six

"_Would you talk to me?" asked Ginny quietly._

_"There's nothing to say," said Harry. "It's all behind me."_

_"It's been killing me," said Ginny._

_Harry almost stopped, but didn't. "Then why are you alive?" He asked, coldly._

_"Do I look alive, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Do I really look the same now as two years ago? If I do, then you haven't looked at me long enough to know."_

_"I don't care," said Harry. "Just go away and leave me alone."_

_"What makes you think I will?" asked Ginny, threateningly. "My family was dragged into this mess. What do you say?"_

_Harry scowled. "I have nothing to do with your family anymore. I broke that bond when you sent me to prison." They were walking on a narrow road in Hogsmeade. The dim candlelights were flickering inside the shops that they walked by. "Everything was broken on that day. It's hard to pick up the shatter pieces without knowing where it goes."_

_"Harry, I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry doesn't give me the last two years of my life back," hissed Harry. "Sorry doesn't make me forget the fact that you betrayed me. There's nothing more to talk about."_

_Ginny felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please, Harry. Can't I just talk to you without you lashing out?"_

_"No," said Harry. "Because I don't trust you."_

_"I know Azkaban was terrible, but will you please let me help."_

_Harry laughed. "You're an Auror, what's there to help?" Ginny bit her lip. She pulled out her wand and waved it. A blue folder landed in her hands. _

_"Do you want to know what you wrote on your application to be an Auror?" asked Ginny._

_Harry turned to her. "Where did you get that?"_

_"Tim Vanes gave it to me," said Ginny._

_"Why would he do that?"_

_Ginny frowned. "You know him?"_

_"He sent me a letter, telling me that I was accepted." For the first time since they met, Ginny heard some softness in Harry's cold voice. They warmed up, only for a mere second. "I was prepared. I was ready. I read every book on it over the summer. My training would've started in November. But..." Ginny heard the coldness coming back into his voice. "But...but I failed," he spat. "And that's all I'm going to say. Leave me alone, Ginerva."_

Harry jerked his head off his pillow. He felt sweat trickled down the back of his neck and to the side of his head. His hair was damped. He shook his head. 'Nothing, it means nothing.' He thought. He climbed out of bed and went out to the hall. He walked around the empty house. His footsteps echoed through the hallways. He lit a candle and walked into the library. All four walls of the library were covered with books, ranging from a thousand years old to a year old. He put the candle to the spine of the book to see the titles. He pulled out a book and went over to the chair. He opened it and began reading. Apollo flew delicately over and perched on the arm of the chair.

_Can't sleep?_

"No," muttered Harry, his eyes still on the book.

_I don't understand how you can read when you're half drunk._

"As you can see," growled Harry. "I'm not drunk."

_Not anymore that is, because you took that Purifying Potion. It won't pass the hangover._

"Oh, who are you, my Mum?" asked Harry, coldly.

_You're as stubborn as your guardians. What are you reading?_

"About some ancient spells," said Harry. "Voldemort is thinking of attacking London."

_You're thinking of coming out at last?_

"I'm just waiting."

_For? _

"The moment." Harry glanced up at Apollo to see the silver phoenix tilting his head to one side. "I want the truth to come out, that's all."

_So that's what the waiting is about. It's better to let Voldemort explain everything and not you._ Harry nodded.

"Correct. But it's all my plan."

_And Severus Snape said you couldn't plan things._

"That's because he's educated under the voice of himself." The phoenix chirped.

_That's nice of you to give him such compliment. What spells are you going to use?_

"I don't know yet. It's hard to choose if you want to use a torture spell or a simple death spell or just a purifier. But then scratch the purifier since he can't be purified. I think I could use a torture charm."

_Merlin will be after you. And how did you know about Voldemort._

"I hear things." He closed the book and set it on the table. "Good night, Apollo."

_Back to being drunk?_

"No. Just preparing for tomorrow." Harry stood up. Apollo knew better than to ask questions. He knew how and where Harry got all of his information from. Harry walked out of the library and Apollo flew out.

The Burrow was in chaos that morning. People came in and out of the Weasley household, Aurors, Order members included. Ginny ran downstairs and grabbed her cloak.

"What are we doing?" She asked Ron.

Ron grabbed his wand. "Front of the Ministry. Voldemort has that place surrounded. We got to go." Fred and George Disapperated as Ron said it. "Dumbledore called everyone there, as quick as possible."

"Does he think that we can win?" asked Ginny.

Ron didn't say anything. "We'll try our best. But who knows what can happen. You ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." They Disapperated.

Dumbledore stood facing Voldemort. The scarlet pupils glowed with satisfaction as it saw how the number of its enemy was weakening. There was barely any hope left in the blue eyes of the old headmaster. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the number of witches and wizards that were injured or died. No, there wasn't barely any hope, there was no hope. Unless...but no. The old headmaster hung his head guiltily. He knew the sentence was wrong. He knew the guilt would torture him. It was his fault. Yes, it was. The old headmaster stared back at the scarlet pupils. It sneered at him. It knows his thoughts and his guilt.

"Professor," a voice made the headmaster turned his gaze away from the eyes of Voldemort. "What do we do now?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"What is there to do besides buy time."

Ron glared. "Buy time? Are you saying we can't defeat him?"

"With this number of people, yes, but against his power, no," said Dumbledore. Ron was clearly confused and it was written all over his face. Ginny stared around. Tonks was leaning against the wall with an injury and Hestia was helping her. Most of the Ministry's Aurors were standing on the side, their wand clenched in their hands. Her brothers were standing beside Dumbledore, watching the Death Eaters' every move.

"Let's get this over with!" cried a Death Eater. Voldemort laughed.

"Patience," he said, icily. "You are defenseless, Dumbledore. You have no savior to save you now."

"What do you mean we have no savior?" asked Ron, loudly.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort laughed. Voldemort stepped forward. The Aurors' wand went up, but no one shot a spell. "Weak," drawled Voldemort. "Your defense is weak and your mind is weak." He drew out some things and threw them on the ground. "It's so easy to plant evidence and frame someone, isn't it? What are you now? Without your savior? Nothing! You people of the Light disgust me. You prize loyalty, bravery, and love beyond everything else, but you can't even find a sense of decency to know the difference between guilt and innocence." Everyone lifted their heads up to look at Voldemort. Their fears ran through them and Voldemort knew it.

"Loyalty...shame. My Nagini is more loyal than you. Loyalty is nothing unless you know how to use it during important measures. For example..." Voldemort sneered, his eyes danced with dark enjoyment. "Harry Potter. Where was the loyalty there? I didn't even think this plan of Wormtail would work out. It's rather a miracle actually. Kill off Remus Lupin and Mundungus Fletcher and frame it on Harry Potter was perfect. I have to admit, I thought it would fail since you prize so much on loyalty, but you fell right in my grasp."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore, wearily.

Voldemort laughed. "Killing off Fletcher was easy. Lupin was a bit more difficult. He put up a fight, but then don't all of James Potter's friends put up a fight? Well, except Wormtail, who I say, is quite a thinker. The sense of betrayal goes deep, right Wormtail? If everyone is able to turn on Sirius Black because of some evidence, so why can't everyone turn on Harry Potter? All I need was some precious things of Potter's and an insider."

"Who's the insider?" asked Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley, I don't think your mind can take anymore of it. I can't believe that it wasn't me that got rid of Harry Potter, but his friends."

Everyone gasped. Ginny felt her face heating up. Her hands shook with anger. A hand came on her shoulder. She turned and saw Hermione. Hermione's eyes flickered with hate. Ginny turned back to Voldemort.

"Now, away with that. It doesn't matter much anymore," said Voldemort. He raised his wand. "_Escucharius!_" A high pitch scream rang through the street. Ginny clasped her ears, but the sound still blared through her hands and into her ears. She looked up and saw everyone covering their ears, screaming along. The high pitch scream stopped and Ginny lowered her hand. "That was fun," laughed Voldemort. "Now, no more fun and games!" The Death Eaters pulled out their wands and began casting spells everywhere. A red beam of light came right past Ginny's ear. She raised her wand.

"_Linstari!"_ A golden rush of light came out and mixed with the other lights. The battle began again. Dumbledore held his head high and watched as the Aurors and his Order ran into the battle, shooting spells and curses. He deflected a spell and cast one to a Death Eater.

"Professor!" Shrieked the voice of Hermione. Dumbledore turned around, only to be hit with a red beam of light. He flew backwards, but before he slams into the wall, an invisible force stopped him and lowered him to the ground. He stood up and stared around. A phoenix flew over his head; its tail was swishing through the air. The clouds pulled together and the sky rumbled as thunder rolled across the sky. The unknown phoenix sang a song and perched itself on the lamppost. It lifted its head into the air, as if to smell the sky. It lowered its head and stared at Dumbledore, through emerald green eyes. Dumbledore gasped. Those eyes were so familiar. Screams rang through the air. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the battle. Life and death flashed before him. He raced into the battlefield.

Ginny ducked, ran, cast, and jumped as she weaved through the spells and the people. She saw Ron and George dueling against a Death Eater. Ginny tripped over a Death Eater's body and fell to the ground. As she stood up a black beam of light came at her. Her body froze. No point in deflecting it, it was flying through the air too quickly. She closed her eyes expecting a hit, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw a bright light bursting in front of her, blasting some people off their feet. Ginny stood up. The spells stopped and everyone looked around, confused, including Voldemort. Sitting in the middle of the street was a white Siberian tiger. It sat there, in silence. The green eyes didn't seem to move, but they didn't seemed flustered or anything. They were calm.

"Ron," said Ginny. "What do you think that tiger is doing there?"

Ron frowned. "I don't know. But I don't think Siberian tigers are native to London."

Hermione gasped. "That's not a real tiger. It's an Animagi." Everyone's eyes were on the tiger, expecting it to make a move, but it didn't. A cry of the phoenix made everyone jump. They diverted their eyes to the phoenix that perched on the lamppost. It opened its wings and swoop down to the tiger. It perched on the tiger's head, who shook its head. The phoenix flew off and back to the lamppost.

The white tiger got onto its legs and walked silently toward Voldemort. It stopped and its eyes flashed upon Voldemort. The white tiger glowed and then turned into a tall man, clad in a dark green cloak. His back was at the Order and the Ministry. Ron tried to stand on his toes to see who it was, but that doesn't work.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Ron.

Ginny frowned. An idea came to her head. She turned to Hermione, who has the same expression as her. "Do you think...?"

"Maybe," said Hermione.

Ron looked at them. "What are you too getting at?" Ginny shushed him and turned back to the scene. Ginny saw a look of terror twisted onto Voldemort's face.

"Harry Potter," he hissed. Ginny heard a gasp from Ron and everyone else. "So, you've shown yourself at last."

Harry glared. "I've shown myself to do what I'm destined to do."

Voldemort laughed. "Where will that lead you? Into Azkaban again!"

"You framed me," said Harry, calmly. "I'm not going to let that go by."

"Baby Potter, going back to his friends after being too lonely?" taunted Voldemort. He laughed coldly. With one move, his wand shot into the air. "_Infernio!_" Harry didn't move. The spell disappeared before it touched Harry. Voldemort's eyes darted to his Death Eaters, who stood by watching.

"Let's see if you're still a hero, Potter," drawled Voldemort. He waved his wand. "_Vertiro!" _A green beam of light went past Harry. Harry whirled around and saw the spell heading for Ginny Weasley. He put his hand in front of him and muttered a spell. He moved his hand quickly to a Death Eater and the green spell flew at the Death Eater, hitting him on the chest. The Death Eater was thrown backwards into the fall and fell unconscious.

Voldemort sneered. "So, Harry Potter still carries a heart."

Harry glared. "That must mean that I have something you don't."

"_Averta!"_ cried Voldemort. Harry shifted his body to one side.

A smirk came on Harry's lips. "_Kirtenia!_" A burst of white light came out of Harry and blast against Voldemort's curse. Harry watched as Voldemort staggered.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "Let's make this a real duel, Potter, wand against wand."

Harry smiled mockingly. "Don't tell me you can't do wandless magic."

"But a read duel has wand," laughed Voldemort. "Or you're afraid because they've snapped your wand in half."

Harry cringed. "My wand was from the same core as yours. So if they didn't wouldn't my wand be useless against you?"

Voldemort cackled. "For the reason of the same core, that you've made everything easier."

"Is it because of the same core wands usually can be used to transfer spells from one wand to another?" asked Harry, although he already knew the answer.

"A perfect scheme, don't you think, Potter? That made everything so much easier for us. It became clear to me that it was possible to transfer spells through wands if they have the same core. For this matter, it was possible for me to send Avada Kedavra and Cruciatus to your wand."

Harry nodded. "Since I don't have a wand right now, because it was snapped, it's best for me to get a new one." As if on cue, the golden phoenix flew down and dropped a golden tail feather into Harry's hand. Harry threw the feather into the air and watched as the golden light glowed around the feather. Soon the feather wasn't visible, but something else. The light faded into the center and a wand came down to Harry's right hand.

"This, Voldemort, is wand. It is twelve inches long, containing a tail feather of my phoenix and is made out of the same wood as my old wand, holly. So, let's say that this is the same wand, except for the size and the core. Do you still want to duel?"

Voldemort raised his wand. "This is what it comes to Potter. _Incanis!"_

Harry raised his wand. "_Opherieno!"_ Spells, curses, and charms flew from both wands. Everyone stared, not knowing where the spell came from or which spell they were using. They stood there, only hoping that they would win.

Harry's wand began to glow. "It's time," said Harry. "_Tercerus mancere invules rescendo!"_ At the tip of Harry's wand a sphere of white light came out. It grew larger and larger, then without warning it burst. Its energy blew everyone off their feet, landing on the ground. However, the sphere was still there. It surrounded Voldemort and ensnared him. He screamed and his shadow disappeared inside the white light. The white light let out another amount of energy, this time only hitting the Death Eaters, who screamed as they were thrown backwards again. The sphere of white disappeared and Voldemort's body stood there.

"He's still alive!" Whispers rose. Ginny watched Harry, but he looked satisfied. To everyone's surprise, Voldemort fell to the ground. The Death Eaters struggled to get up, but they couldn't stand. Harry stepped over to Voldemort and lowered himself to check the Dark Lord. He pulled the hood off to see a normal face, worn out by time. Harry thought the face to be the age of sixty or so. He saw that gray hair was mixed with the dark brown. Harry furrowed his brows as the eyes opened slowly. He was surprised by the eyes that looked at him. It wasn't scarlet, but it was dark blue, dark as the night. There was no terror or hate in the eyes, just fear and weakness. The face was thin, but it looked less snakelike and the nose seemed more normal.

"Just like a normal man," said Harry, quietly.

The lips of Voldemort moved, but no sound came from it. Harry stood up and turned to the Order. He looked from one person to another. His eyes landed on Hermione. "Granger," he called, coldly. "You're a Healer, come here." Hermione felt her heart beating against her chest. She walked slowly forward. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. "You're..."

Hermione looked at him. "Don't worry," she said. She walked over to Harry. She looked at him. Harry nodded to Voldemort.

"What do you think?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to look at Voldemort, afraid of what Harry said about his features were true. She swallowed. She slowly looked down. She gasped. She had expected the snakelike face and the red pupils. However, the face that she saw was very normal. "What?" She asked. She lowered herself down to get a better look. It was true, Voldemort is human. She looked up at Harry, but he avoided her gaze. She looked back at Voldemort.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted. Harry lowered himself back down.

"What do you want, Voldemort?" He asked, sharply.

Voldemort's lips moved. "Riddle," he whispered, hoarsely. "Tom Riddle."

"Then what do you want, Tom Riddle?" asked Harry.

"My old self," said Riddle.

Harry frowned. "As Voldemort?"

Riddle shifted his head. "N-No. As Riddle."

"Well, you got that," said Harry. "Anything else?"

"S-sorry...H-Harry Potter. Forgive..." With that, the dark blue eyes disappeared behind the eyelids. Harry looked at Hermione.

"He's dead," confirmed Hermione.

Harry looked at Tom Riddle. "Did I use a purifier?" The phoenix swooped down.

_You released him of the evil, but he still had to die. It was the prophecy._ Harry nodded. "Yeah." He turned to the Death Eaters, who were by the wall of the shops. They glared at him, menacingly. He walked by each one of them, figuring out who's who. He stopped in front of a single Death Eater. Rage took over Harry. He pulled the Death Eater up and the hood fell off, revealing the thin face of an aged person. Harry dragged the Death Eater out from the group and threw him to the ground. Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater.

"Wormtail," he snarled. "It's over."

"Please, Harry, don't...don't," begged Wormtail. Harry glared.

"You betrayed my parents, killed Remus, framed Sirius, and destroyed my life. Why should I not kill you?"

Wormtail whimpered. "It wasn't all me. There-there was an insider." That made Harry remembered what Voldemort had said about an insider.

"Who was the insider?" asked Harry.

Wormtail shook with fear. "Don't kill me."

"I won't, if you tell me who the insider is."

Wormtail mumbled something, but Harry didn't hear it. He requested Wormtail to say it again. "Weasley," was all Harry heard.

"Which one?" asked Harry.

"Percy," mumbled Wormtail. Harry looked up at the crowd. He saw everyone there, of course, except Percy Weasley.

"Where is he?" asked Harry. Wormtail slowly pointed to the group of Death Eaters that were on the ground. Harry frowned at Wormtail. "This is a thank you." He mumbled a spell. Wormtail squirmed, then stopped. He covered his ears.

"No! James I'm sorry! Don't! Remus! Don't hurt me! Sirius! Don't kill me please!" Wormtail's shrieks were heard by everyone. "I had to Lily, don't get mad at me. I had too." He began sobbing. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Stay away from me!" Harry walked over to the Death Eaters as Wormtail continued to scream. Harry walked along the Death Eaters again. He knew what they were thinking, he knew from their aura who they were, without seeing their faces. He spotted a Death Eater, crouching against the wall. He grabbed the Death Eater by the collar and dragged him to Wormtail, who was still screaming. He threw the Death Eater down.

"What made you do it?" asked Harry. The Death Eater didn't answer. Hermione looked closely at the Death Eater. She gasped.

"Percy!" She shrieked. The Weasleys ran out to the center.

"What?" asked George, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Ginny ripped the hood off Percy's head. "How could you?" She asked.

"You're a Death Eater!" cried Ron. "You—I...we trusted you!"

Fred scowled. "I can't believe it! A Weasley—eurgh!"

Bill shook his head in disgust. "What a disgrace!" Charlie stomped his feet to the ground.

"And to think we believed this traitor!"

"Mum will probably faint!" cried Fred. "And to think, you were her favorite!"

"What do you have to say?" asked George.

Percy laughed, coldly. "I don't regret it. For three years, I had power. I felt strong."

"For three years, you've been feasting on darkness," said Harry, out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him, half afraid, and half relieved. "You're going to destroy yourself." Percy sneered.

"Who would've thought? They believed my words against the golden boy, the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry's green eyes flickered. "I'll give you a choice since you're still a Weasley. Do you want to be like Wormtail or like Tom Riddle?"

Percy looked over at his master, who lay dead on the ground. He winced. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Harry smirked. "We'll see about that." He turned himself into a white Siberian tiger. The Weasleys and Hermione jumped out of the way. The tiger walked over to Percy, who stared at it, his eyes filled with terror. The tiger's teeth were razor sharp it's legs were about three times the size of an adult. Percy stared into the sharp green eyes, without blinking. The tiger let out a roar, making Percy twitched and jumped backwards. He continued to stare at the tiger's eyes fearfully. The tiger seemed satisfied. Harry turned back to himself.

"Are you still fearless, Percy?" He asked. Percy didn't say anything. Harry went back to the pack of Death Eaters and pulled out Malfoy and Bellatrix. He threw them down next to Percy and a twitching Wormtail. Harry looked at Ron.

"Give them all Veritaserum to see what they say," said Harry. "Then lock them up in Azkaban. Give them all the Dementor's Kiss except Wormtail. He's already damaged."

Percy's head snapped up as he heard the two words 'Dementor's Kiss'. "N-No," he said. "Please, not that."

"I thought you were fearless," said Harry, taunting. "So would you rather have Wormtail's dilemma?" Percy didn't answer. Harry took that as a yes and muttered a spell. Percy clasped his hand to his ear and screamed.

"No! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, Mum! I had to! I had to! I'm sorry!"

Harry turned to Ron. "So, again, give them all Veritaserum, give Malfoy and Bellatrix the Dementor's Kiss and send Percy and Wormtail to Azkaban. If you have any problems with it, check it with Tim Vanes."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Do you think you can forgive us?" She asked.  
Harry didn't say anything to that subject. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to hear it. He was staring at Percy, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What's Percy's job again?" He asked.

Hermione looked at everyone and then spoke up. "Assistant to Minister of Magic," she replied, softly.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm just curious." He looked up at the phoenix. "Apollo!" He called. The phoenix flew over to Harry. "Go with them." The phoenix nodded and flew over and perched on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny jumped and looked at it, but the phoenix was staring at Harry, with a mock expression. Ginny turned her eyes to Harry, who glared at the phoenix.

"Don't tempt me, Apollo," said Harry, before turning away.

"Harry! Wait!" called Ginny.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Harry yelled back. "And I told you before, Ginerva, leave me alone!" Harry disappeared, without a sound.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Remember this...I own nothing. You might think I do, but everything is J.K. Rowling's.

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone at the battlefield was taken into Courtroom Ten without a single word of what had happened. As Ginny entered Courtroom Ten, memories surged through her. It was here that Harry was convicted. She looked around the room. A chair was set in the middle. It was there that Harry sat. She looked to her right. It was there that she watched. She felt herself trembled. She looked at the witness stand. It was there that Percy lied.

"Ginny!" Ginny spun around as Mrs. Weasley's arms wrapped around her tightly. "Oh my goodness! Are you all right? You look pale. Did you get hurt?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine Mum." Ginny felt a slight breeze and glanced to her side, seeing Apollo hovering gracefully. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were scarlet red and puffy from crying. She let Ginny go slowly, as if Ginny would disappear if she did it too fast.

"What...what is going on here? What happened?" She asked. She looked at Apollo. "Where...where did you get that?"

Ginny smiled. "Harry told him to come and see to the trial."

Mrs. Weasley flinched. "Harry? You-he...Harry was there?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Mum. He helped us. We were wrong, Mum. You should have seen..." Ginny stared at Apollo. "Instead of killing Voldemort the evil way, Harry freed him then Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle decided to die."

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, dear, I don't understand what you're saying. Why are you in here? Dumbledore called everyone here."

Ginny turned back to her Mum, her eyes filled up with tears. "He's a Death Eater, Mum!" She cried. "Percy betrayed us!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes rolled up and she fell backward. Ginny quickly grabbed her mother's arms. "Ron!" She called. Her brother ran over.

"Mum! What happened to her?" he asked frantically, helping Ginny pull her to a chair. Ginny looked at Ron apologetically.

"I told her about Percy," she said. Ron sighed.

"Well...I guess it's best she knows. Hermione's been crying her eyes out."

Ginny grimaced. "All of you should; including me."

Ron looked at her. "Now, Ginny, don't be so tough on yourself." He smiled at his sister, but wasn't sure if that helped her at all. His eyes diverted to Apollo who hovered near Ginny. "Hey, he seems to follow you around."

Ginny nodded. "Well, he's seeing the trial."

Hermione came over, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. She nodded to Ginny. "You and Ron should get to the front. I'll watch Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny and Ron stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. Ginny's eyes went to the guards standing over the Death Eaters. They had their wand pointed to the Death Eaters' throat. Ginny tore her eyes away. They trusted Percy and he took that as an advantage. She hated him. Ginny's face twisted in rage as she stood near the front. Apollo flew down and perched on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Has Harry been mad at me?" She asked him, feeling stupid since he probably won't reply. "He hates us, right? Because we destroyed his life." Apollo chirped. "Is that a yes or a no?" asked Ginny. She got frustrated when Apollo chirped again. "I don't understand how Harry could understand you."

Dumbledore demanded to see Percy on the seat first. The guards dragged Percy over and slammed him onto the chair and cuffed his hands to the chair. Ginny winced as she watched. Before Dumbledore could pour some Veritaserum into Percy's mouth, the door banged opened. Ginny whirled around and saw Fudge running into the courtroom.

"What is this?" He bellowed. "You are having a trial without the request of the Minister of Magic!" His eyes narrowed as he saw Percy on the chair. "Wh-what is my assistant doing on that? Why is he in handcuffs? And Dumbledore! What plan are you cooking up? Aren't you supposed to be battling to save my Ministry?"

Dumbledore stared at Fudge. "Voldemort is already gone, Cornelius."

Fudge muttered something. "Well, then why is my assistant on that chair?" He demanded.

"Your assistant," said Dumbledore with some bitterness in his voice, "is going under charge of being a Death Eater."

"A Death Eater? Percy Weasley? Dumbledore you are loosing you mind faster than I can count!"

"Cornelius, if you think he is not, then you get to have a say, but we have to give him some Veritaserum."

Fudge sputtered. "He doesn't need Veritaserum to prove he's not! Ask his family!" He turned to Ron. "Ronald! You're a very trustworthy Auror, you tell Dumbledore that your brother isn't a traitor!"

Ron scowled. "I don't know what to think of him, Minister. From what I heard at the battle, I can't believe him anymore."

Fudge looked horrified.

"Oh, you're just a third year Auror, Arthur! Your son is not a Death Eater, am I correct?"

Mr. Weasley looked white. "Fudge, can we just get on with it to see if it's true or not?" He asked.

Fudge raged over to Percy and shook him. "You are not a Death Eater! They're just trying to make you think that!" He looked up. His eyes diverted to Ginny. "Miss Weasley! You judge this! You say it!" Ginny saw that Fudge's eyes flashed with threat at her. She clenched her jaw.

"I'll say it all right," she said. "Because of Percy, I've lost a friend! He told me lies! And my stupidity made me believe him! I hate him!"

Fudge glared at her. "All of you are going to be arrested for putting a Ministry official to trial without my consent!"

"And who's going to arrest them?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around. Apollo sang happily and swooped over to the figure near the doorway. He stayed there for a moment, then flew to the chair where Percy sat, making Fudge jump a foot away.

"Are you freaking out because Percy Weasley, your most trusted advisor, is a Death Eater?" said the figure. "Or is it because under Veritaserum, your most trusted advisor will tell everyone one of the deals you had."

"Who are you?" asked Fudge strongly. "This is a private courtroom! Not everyone is allowed in here!"

"I'm always allowed in here," said the figure. "I've been in here many times. They were first in memories, and then they're real - with me in it. Then I came in again, without ever seeing the daylight again. Now I'm back. It hasn't changed that much, since I first saw it. And nearly twenty years have passed."

"Hmmp!" Fudge huffed. "I'll see to this. Arrest him for entering the courtroom without permission." No one moved. Ginny heard uncomfortable shuffling of feet and distant murmurs, but no one did anything. "Where are my Aurors? Have we trained you for nothing?"

Ginny scowled. "Nothing will make your Aurors jump out and grab him," she said.

"Miss Weasley," snarled Fudge, "One more word out of you and you are fired."

Ginny clenched her fist, but kept her mouth shut. "Now, who are you and how did you get past security?"

The figure shrugged. "The security man let me come in."

"What a story!" laughed Fudge, glaring. "This is a private courtroom. Who are you anyways? Lower your hood."

"I don't think you can stand it," said the figure.

"Standing nothing! Lower your hood!"

The figure lowered his hood. He was in the shadows still. As he walked silently over to Fudge, his face slowly came into view. Gasps emitted from the courtroom. Fudge turned green. "Potter!" He cried. "Seize him!" Fudge looked around as no one moved. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm only here because I'm suppose to be," muttered Harry coldly. He strode over and sat down. He propped his feet onto the chair in front of him. "Can we please get on with it?"

"This is insane! Let my assistant go or you'll-"Fudge suddenly stopped. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked frantically around.

Harry sighed. "Do you think I should let him watch the scene?" He answered his own question. Fudge flew to the chair next to Harry and landed on it. Tiny golden ropes came out and bound Fudge to the chair. "Much more better. Get on with it, Dumbledore. I don't have the whole day to sit around like the rest of you."

Dumbledore shivered under the cold voice of Harry. He poured the Veritaserum down Percy's throat. Harry focused on Percy's mind. Everything went blank as night. Harry moved his eyes as he raced through Percy's mind, seeking out for the things he wanted to see most.

There it was.

Percy raised his arm to Voldemort. Percy talking to Ministry officials, including Fudge. Percy running through the Ministry's papers. Percy going to his family and to Order meetings. Percy sitting at home on that day the Harry supposedly tried to kill him. The things that passed through Percy's mind that day passed through Harry's. Percy wanted nothing more than power and to help get rid of Harry. Harry had seen enough, but visions inside Percy's head still passed through him. Visions of family members and friends. Harry shook his head quickly. He pulled himself out of Percy's head and looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed satisfied. Harry didn't need to hear what Percy had to say.

He already knew.

Harry watched as they pulled Wormtail onto the chair. Hatred surged through him. Wormtail was the every amount of hate in him. He caused all of this.

"Mr. Pettigrew, what part do you have in the schemes?" asked Dumbledore.

Wormtail twitched. "I thought of the plan. I made sure that everything was needed. Percy was to insure that no one sees Potter that day. I was to go with Lucius to make sure that everything went according to plan with Percy."

Harry stared at Wormtail with absolute hate. His green eyes flashed with anger. Everything was lost to him because of Wormtail. Harry had enough, he wanted to leave the courtroom.

_Have patience. How are you going to pass your trial?_ Harry took an intake of breath. He glanced at Fudge who was watching the questionings with an open mouth. Harry muttered a spell to disable Fudge's hearing.

"Godric?" asked Harry, softly. "What are you..."

_You didn't think we'd be back, did you?_

"We?"

_I'm here as well, boy. Just because I'm Slytherin doesn't mean I won't come back._

"Why are you back?"

_To tell you about your trial, of course, _said Slytherin obviously.

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

Gryffindor's voice came in. _There are two parts. The first: there is another wizard out there, with power on the same level as Voldemort, who knows your abilities when you defeated Voldemort. He is ready for you. The second is probably the toughest, Harry. You have to recover what you lost during those two years._

"Recover-" Harry stopped. "There's another wizard out there?"

_A sorcerer, _said Slytherin, _We can only tell you what Merlin told us to say. He knows about your power. He knows your weakness. According to the Voice, he will show himself very soon. He's what you called "a motivational speaker of Voldemort". He and Voldemort were very close friends._

_The minor setback for you, _came in Gryffindor, _is that this sorcerer uses ancient spells as well. So be careful._

"Is he after power like Voldemort?" whispered Harry in a low voice. He carefully moved his eyes around to see if anyone was looking, but they were all fascinated by what Wormtail had to say.

A sigh came from Gryffindor. _You might think so, but no. He's just after you, Harry._

"Not after power, but after me? That's different?"

_Look, kid, _said Slytherin, _we're not the almighty, so we don't know. We're your guardians. We help you through this. Listen, he wants to get rid of the whole wizarding world. You included._

"Why?" asked Harry.

_I told you, we're not the almighty! We don't know. That's what you have to figure out. You're so stubborn. That's what I hate about Gryffindors. Stop asking stupid questions. We only have three minutes._

"How come we never heard about him before?"

_You never, but Dumbledore probably have, _said Gryffindor. _When Dumbledore was at school, the sorcerer was in reign._

"In reign?" asked Harry, confused.

_Oh, we didn't tell you? _Asked Slytherin sarcastically. _We thought you would've figured it out. When Dumbledore was still in school, we didn't have a Minister. We had the royal family. The sorcerer was the prince, coming on the thrown, when the King died. That's all I can tell you. The rest you have to figure it out yourself. You have time for one more question, I think._

Harry frowned. "How is this my trial?"

_Dear Merlin himself! One more question and you ask a stupid one as that! It's your trial because the Voice wants to._

_Salazar, give him the right answer. It's your trial, Harry, because this sorcerer is a relation to you...from Salazar's side._

_Gryffindor, your mouth is going to..._Their arguing voices faded out of Harry's mind.

"Hey. Godric? Salazar?"

Nothing.

Harry stared at the people. They were asking Bellatrix questions now. Harry turned to Fudge. He removed the spell. Fudge looked at him, shaking. "Fudge," he called in a cold low voice. "Did you have anything to do with Voldemort?" Fudge shook his head quickly. Harry sat back, and furrowed his brows. He looked at the Minister. "Who is the last reigning King, before we had a Minister?"

From the horror on Fudge's face, Harry knew he had strike something large. Fudge shook his head. Harry took the Mute Charm off of him. "Who was it?"

"What are you crazy?" asked Fudge, hissing. "You're crazy. Why are you asking these questions? Are you trying to throw me out of my office?"

Harry scowled. "For your job, I should do that. You're not capable of being Minister."

Fudge gaped at him. "I've done my job perfectly."

"Because of your stupidity, Percy Weasley went through every important documents of the Ministry in every department and gave them to Voldemort."

Fudge winced. "The man is dead. And don't you dare put the blame on my assistant."

"Didn't you hear Percy's words?"

"I did," said Fudge. "But Weasley is a trustworthy boy."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Your trustworthy assistant took important information and handed them to Voldemort, who could've handed them to the last reigning King of the wizarding world." Fudge turned into a nasty color. "Do you know him?"

"How old you do you think I am?" he snapped. "I only heard horror stories of him from my grandparents when I was young."

"What are the stories?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Harry stood up. Fudge shriveled inward as Harry's shadow cast over him. "Who was he? Tell me."

Fudge shook his head. "No."

"Is it that worse than Voldemort's name?" asked Harry. Slowly, Fudge nodded. Harry frowned. "Who could it be?" Fudge looked at Harry with fear. Harry glanced at him. 'Godric said the person was a relation to me. Who could it be? How deep of a relation?' Harry quickly looked up as the guards dragged Bellatrix out of her chair.

"Stop!" He called out. He went over to Bellatrix. "Who was Voldemort working with?" He asked. Bellatrix's head snapped up. Her eyes grew fearful. Harry noted that. Even Voldemort's Death Eaters feared the person. "Who?" He asked again. Bellatrix shook her head.

"I'm not telling you, Potter," she spat.

"Why?" asked Harry.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but Harry can tell that she was afraid. "Because you killed my master!" Harry knew that she lied. Harry turned on his heels and walked back to his chair. They dragged Bellatrix and the others away.

Dumbledore looked around. "Everyone, we have seen the truth. We have unmasked the darkness. Everything is all right. The Dark times are long behind us. Now, we need to pay for our stupidity. Mr. Potter," Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Will you accept our deepest apologies?" Harry stared around. He knew everyone felt guilty. He was split.

"Not until I get an answer," said Harry coldly.

Dumbledore nodded. "We have to know your question."

Harry stood up and walked to the frail headmaster. Harry faced him. "Who was the last reigning King?"

He watched as Dumbledore's eyes turned dark and frightening. "What did you ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked you who was the last reigning King," said Harry firmly.

Harry saw Dumbledore clenched his fist. "Why do you ask this?"

"Because I want to," said Harry.

"We have a King?" asked Ron.

Harry turned to him.

Ron shrank back. "Just making sure," he murmured.

From Ron's question, quiet whispers ran through the crowd. Harry turned back to the headmaster, only to find hate in his eyes. Harry carefully weaved his way through Dumbledore's mind. A high pitch scream rang through Harry's head and he pulled himself out. He looked at the headmaster.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"No one will tell you!" yelled Fudge, still sitting on the chair that Harry tied him to. "They won't say it."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

No one answered, just like Fudge said. Harry scanned through the courtroom. Most of the people in the room didn't know what he was saying. The Weasleys clearly didn't know either. Harry had enough. "Apollo!" The phoenix swooped over to him. "Do you know?"

_What makes you think I know? _

Harry didn't know why there was all the secrecy. Dumbledore probably don't trust him enough to let him know. Anger surged through Harry. The courtroom began to grow cold. The winds seared through the room, sending chairs into the air. Everyone yelled as they ducked to the ground.

"Harry!" called Ginny. "Stop! We really don't know!"

Ginny didn't know whom Harry was talking about and really, she didn't care. She covered her head and ran over to him. She grabbed his arm. "Harry, we don't know who the person is. Why are you asking for him? Wouldn't he be dead?"

Harry turned to her, his eyes flashing with anger. "Dumbledore knows who this person is and he won't tell me," he said icily. "That is no apology to be accepted."

"It is NOT that I don't trust you!" thundered Dumbledore.

Harry turned to the headmaster, his face twisted in terror. Dumbledore's face was set hard. It was filled with hatred and anger. "You're not supposed to know this person, Harry!"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because it is your parents' wishes!" Harry's anger seemed to settle. The winds stopped, but the coldness was still lingering.

"What do you mean it's my parent's wishes?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore leaned close to Harry. "The person who you are requesting was the sole prince of the wizarding world. He took the thrown after his father died and became King. He was a powerful sorcerer, Harry, and that's all you need to know."

"What was his name?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. When he opened it, Harry saw the signs that Dumbledore had aged. The headmaster's eyes were no longer twinkling with its brightness. It was dull. The deep lines in his face became deeper within seconds. Dumbledore leaned closer and whispered the answer. "The royal family was the Naevairs. His name was Alexander. He was known afterwards by Macabre."

Harry winced. "Macabre? Doesn't that mean..."

"Gruesome and representing death," whispered Ginny. Harry jumped. He forgot that she was standing beside him. She looked at him. "I-I didn't mean to stand here. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Ginny," said Dumbledore before Harry could say anything. "But everything I tell you is confidential. Don't tell anyone else."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He turned to everyone, who was staring. "I accept your apologies, but it doesn't mean that I will forget it so easily." He waved his hand and the ropes around Fudge untwined. Fudge jumped up. Harry turned to him. "I advise you to pick a new Minister. This one went to the dark side. Who would've thought he dealt with black magic." Harry walked to the door.

"Harry!" cried Ginny.

"I told you once, Ginerva and I won't repeat myself!"

As Harry walked out, Apollo swooped back into the room and left a feather in Ginny's hands. Ginny stared at it. There were so many things she didn't understand right now.

Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Damn,' he thought, furiously. 'Just when everything seemed fine, then...damn.' Apollo flew over to Harry and looked at him through the beady green eyes.

_What are you thinking of?_

"Of why no one told me before about this...this Macabre person," said Harry.

_They seem to be protecting you. You need to know more about this Macabre person. _

"They only thing I know," muttered Harry. "Is that Macabre used to be the King of the wizarding world years and years ago, when Dumbledore was still small. He went by the name of Alexander Naevairs. Do you think there might be some books in the library?"

_You better get on it. You might have a visitor very soon. _

Harry glanced at Apollo, but didn't say anything. Harry suddenly remembered the other part of the trial. "What is recovering what I lost mean?" He asked.

Apollo sang in harmony. _I've already helped you out with the beginning. It's your job to piece it together. _

Harry scowled as he walked to the door. "You don't help me with the insane maniac that's more terrible than Voldemort, but you're helping me piece together my life?"

_I'm a phoenix, not a magician. _

Harry snorted. As they walked out the doors, they both disappeared.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This might not be what you expected, but I hope it's good. Thanks to my beta reader ms hufflepuff. To some comments, I won't say that it's G/H or how it turns out. I feel happy in knowing that I insprired someone. Thanks again and please review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hey...sorry for the delay, you know what Thanksgiving can do...and the bug of the site. ) Thanks for having patience. Question: Is it Ginerva or Ginevra? OoO**

**Disclaimer: Sorry...you and I wish that I own Harry Potter, don't you? But sorry, no, I am not gifted enough to create such greatness. It's all J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry pulled off some books from Gryffindor's personal library. There was a whole section in the corner that held history books from the time of Gryffindor to the time of Voldemort. Harry didn't really know how the place kept everything updated, but he began noticing some books appearing every few days or so. Some books were so old the binding nearly fell out and some were so new that there were no fingerprints upon them.

Harry flipped open a book and blinked. The pages were worn out and dust had settled in so well that they covered up every word in the book. Harry gathered his breath and blew. The dust flew up like a tornado whisking in the air.

"How depressing," he muttered to himself. He scanned through the contents.

"Beginning…reign…darkness…renew…tranquility…destruction, that might be it. Three nine three." Harry scanned through the tiny words. He squinted his eyes. "This is not going to be easy. Destruction began with King Aderkin's passing…"

Harry jumped as he heard Apollo's voice.

He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his face. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did. Apollo's golden feathers glowed majestically as he flew into the room.

_What happened here?_

"What do you think?" grumbled Harry, going back to the book.

_Calm down. Still looking on that? Find anything yet?_

"No," said Harry coolly.

_Just asking. _Apollo swooped over to the stand and perched there, staring at Harry. "Why am I doing this?"

If you don't…one, you'll be giving another crazy maniac a chance to come and take over the world. Two, if you don't, you'll never find whatever secret that has to do with this Macabre person. Three, if you don't do this, then-

"I don't find enlightenment?" asked Harry sarcastically.

I'm a bird and you're a human. Harry glanced sharply at Apollo who looked elsewhere. Harry scowled and went back to the book. He suddenly picked up the book.

"Apollo, listen to this. It says that the reigning last king, Alexander came to the thrown at the age of seventeen. He learned everything from his advisors, including passed down magic. According to this, he wanted more power, so he began learning and practicing dark magic. He led the wizarding world to destruction, death, and torture. He killed off every single person that had magic blood running in them in the palace, including the Wizengamot Council. He kept only one of his most trusted advisors. Then the greatest witches and wizards of that time came together and threw him off the thrown. When his trial came, he disappeared without ever being seen again."

Nice guy.

"Too true, but would he still be alive?" asked Harry curiously. "This happened in the nineteen hundreds."

Is Dumbledore alive?

"Yes…your point?"

Apollo didn't answer him.

Harry sighed and glanced at the book. "He practices the Blodenius Curse. What is that?"

Blodenius Curse? Do you know about that?

"No. Neither Merlin, Godric, or Salazar taught me anything about that."

It's a very dark curse. It requires an ancient knowledge of magic and something else. It also requires the blood of a pureblood witch or wizard. Very nasty creation.

Harry cringed. "What's the use of it?"

I think it was the gain of power. But as its name says, it's a curse. Once you go for it, it's an addiction, just like unicorn blood.

"Maybe that's why he killed everyone."

People don't know why he killed everyone. Probably because the Blodenius Curse is unknown to people. It's been passed on generations in a certain family, but we don't know which.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Well-" He stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "Who knocks these days?" He asked. "Oh my God, who knocks at all? No one knows about this place." Harry stood up and went out of the library.

- -

Ginny sat in her room, staring blankly at the wall. She fingered the golden feather. She tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. She closed her eyes. She deserved it and she knew it. It hurt her, it boiled inside her, and it made her hate herself. Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the feather. Harry's words to her yesterday at the courtroom were cold. It had affected her more than she thought. She let out an angry breath.

"You're stupid, Ginny Weasley. Because of your stupidity, you deserved what you got, so there's no use complaining," she said to herself. "There's no way in this world that Harry's going to forgive you, so just give up." The feather vibrated in her hand. She stared at it, confused as it glowed. She gasped as something lifted her off the ground.

Ginny landed down on the ground. "Ow," she groaned. The feather disappeared from her hand. "Stupid thing. Where am I?" She stared around and noticed that she was standing between two rows of trees. Up ahead was a large manor, surrounded by large trees that were grown in a perfect circle. Ginny looked behind her and saw that the trail of trees led on forever and ever. She slipped her hands into her pockets to check for her wand. She found it. She began walking toward the manor.

As she came closer, she saw that it was an old style house - very old. It reminded her of a much smaller version of Hogwarts. The two rows of trees split out as she came closer to the manor. The manor was inside a circle of emerald green grass. The dirt trail turned into cobblestones of white, gray, and black. It led to the large oak doors of the manor. Something was pulling Ginny to this place. She didn't know if it was evil or not, but it pulled her towards.

She came up the steps and raised her hand. She wanted to knock on the door, but hesitated. What if this is some trap? Am I supposed to be here? Ginny bit her lip and knocked. She used that time to stare around. There wasn't much around the area; just land and trees. However, Ginny could've sworn she could hear a soft sound of waves. She shook her head. She jumped around as the door opened.

Ginny was paralyzed. She stood there gaping. A surprised pair of green eyes stared back at her. She watched as it turned cold.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head quickly. "I-I don't know! I…I just got here! Actually I came over there-" she pointed to the trail. "And then I didn't know where I was, so I walked here to see if anyone lived here. I don't know where this is." Ginny looked at Harry carefully.

"Then, since you know who lived here, go away and don't tell anyone. Just follow that trail back and you'll be where you want to be," said Harry.

Ginny looked at him expectantly, but she shook her head slowly, thinking she was expecting too much. She saw the golden phoenix, Apollo.

She came here, so you might as well invite her in for tea. You're very rude for a student of Merlin.

Harry turned sharply to Apollo. "Apollo, you are pushing it right now."

Merlin will not be pleased if you do this, Harry. Neither will Godric or Salazar if that sounds too strange for you.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thank you."

I'm just saying. Where is your heart? She's terrified. Can't you see? She's terrified just to look at you. Don't turn out to be like Salazar.

"Listen-"

I'm a bird. I don't listen. I give advice.

Harry stared aggravated at Apollo. Apollo cocked his head and flew over to perch on Ginny's shoulder.

"Fine," snarled Harry. "But you're making the tea, Apollo." He walked into the manor, leaving the door open. Ginny stood there, confused. Apollo nudged his head to her. She hesitated, but went inside. She quietly closed the door. She didn't know how can a manor look like it was made in the fifth century on the outside and look like twentieth century on the inside. Apollo flew off her shoulder and flew through the hallway.

Ginny followed him quickly. He turned and Ginny found herself inside a large room. There was a stone fireplace to her right. Near the fireplace were windows with red and gold curtains. She stared around at the paintings and the decorations. On top of the fireplace wall was a plaque with two swords crossing each other.

Harry came walking out of the kitchen and saw Ginny standing in the middle of the room, admiring the décor. He nearly smiled as he saw her face in awed, but he kept himself on the cold side.

"What's so great about a few paintings?" He asked.

Ginny whirled around at him. "Oh…um…I don't know. I guess I was surprise that you have this place all…nice and well…high class."

"It's not mine," said Harry.

"Oh. Who is it then?" She asked, gazing at the Gryffindor shield.

"Gryffindor," replied Harry. "He kept this place really well under magic."

Ginny was amazed. "Wow…I didn't realized." She stared around uncomfortably. She didn't like silence. Never had and never will.

Harry went back into the kitchen. Ginny stood there, not knowing what to do. She quietly walked over to the kitchen. She found Harry watching the teapot as it poured the tea into the cups by itself.

"I thought Apollo was making the tea," said Ginny quietly, trying to get some noise into the air.

Harry looked at her. "Well, I don't think Apollo can boil water in the first place," said Harry.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Does…well…Apollo normally change color like that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"He was gold a while ago and now he's silver," said Ginny.

Harry looked at the phoenix that was flying around. "It means that the sun went down," said Harry. "Have a cup of tea and you could go home." He handed her the cup of tea.

Ginny kept staring at the phoenix. "It's amazing," she said. "I've never seen a phoenix like that before."

"Yeah, and you'll never seen one with that personality," said Harry. He took a sip of the tea. Silence set in again.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, feeling a bit bolder than before. Harry looked at her. His eyes motioned her to keep going. "I want to ask you something."

"Is it something I've already answered?" answered Harry in a calm voice.

"Um…I don't think so." Ginny looked at Harry, but his eyes were set on something else.

"Do…Do you hate us?"

Harry's eyes snapped sharply back at her. "Who?"

"Us," emphasized Ginny. "Everyone. Ron, Hermione…me." Harry took another sip at his tea, however, and didn't answer. "Harry?"

"I think it's getting late," said Harry, glancing outside the window. "The sun is gone. You better go home before everyone gets worried."

Ginny cringed. "I don't need anyone to worry about me," she said. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm not the young and immature little brat anymore, you know."

"I never called you a brat," said Harry. "Nor have I ever called you an immature brat."

Ginny flushed. "Well…just because you didn't say it doesn't mean others don't. They treat me as if I might break down any minute. At the office, they keep me away from most of the large cases and gave me things like a blown up pumpkin in South Hampton or a chain of swelling toilets. I never get things like catching a Death Eater or anything like that. The first time I saw you was because they sent me there to arrest a drunk, not expecting me to find you."

Harry set his cup down. "What's the point in telling me that?" He asked.

Ginny gaped at him. "I don't know. Even if you're cold and distant to me, I can tell you what I want to tell you. I can't confine that in anyone else." Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes began to water. "I want to confine them in you. I trust you. Even if you hate me, I still trust you."

"If you trust me so much then why didn't you have to courage to stand up for me?" asked Harry, somewhat distant.

Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks. "I don't know. Fine, I'll admit it. I have no courage. I'm a worthless Gryffindor that can't stand up for myself and others."

"No one called you worthless," said Harry.

"I can't take it," whispered Ginny. "As long as you hate me, Harry, I will have those same nightmares over and over again. Remember your seventh year? You saved me again, for the second time. I kept having the nightmare that I betrayed you. I hate the guilt. I hate it. Sometimes, I would ask myself about why you saved me again when Voldemort threw that curse at me. Then I asked why didn't you just kill me off yourself? Why?" She looked at Harry, questionably.

"Listen, it's really late. You should go home," said Harry.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Ginny.

Harry sighed. "I have work to do. Just go home, Ginny, and forget about it."

"Harry, don't…" Ginny stopped. She gazed at him. "You called me Ginny again. Not Ginerva."

Harry scowled at himself when she pointed out his mistake. "It doesn't matter," said Harry. "I have a lot of work to do, just go home. Use the fireplace if you have to. You can't Disapperate off this area unless you have the ability to."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not going until you answered my question."

"They're all answered," said Harry, standing up. "Just go home before your brother blow the roof off the house."

Ginny frowned. "If you won't answer the personal question, may I ask you something else?"

"What?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Who is that Macabre person?"

Harry looked at her sharply. "Never tell anyone of that business. That is for me to know and me only."

"Fine," said Ginny. Harry went over and tapped the fireplace. Emerald green flames flickered on. Ginny stepped into it.

"The Burrow!" she called. She disappeared with the flames. Harry leaned on the mantel and stared at the scarlet flames.

"I don't hate you," he said before going upstairs.

- -

Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace. "I hate flooing," she grumbled.

"Ginny, where have you been?" asked Hermione's worried voice. Ginny brushed the soot off her robes.

"I've been to visit a friend," said Ginny. She tied her hair back up. "Where is everyone?"

Hermione smiled.

"They went to the headquarters to figure things out. I'm glad you came back," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "Because I need someone to help me make dinner. Everyone else is gone, including Molly."

Ginny flushed. "You know I can't cook."

"You can shove things in an oven, right?"

"Can't be too hard."

Hermione smiled and went into the kitchen. She handed Ginny a cutting board and a basket full of carrots and potatoes.

"What are you cooking?"

"Beef stew. Molly left me the recipe," said Hermione, heading over to the stove. Ginny began cutting the potatoes and carrots into little pieces. "So who did you go look for?" asked Hermione.

"No one that important," said Ginny.

"Ah…I understand," said Hermione. Hermione stared at the cutting board, almost dazed. "I want to see Harry. I want to know how he's doing. I don't know why, but I want to know if he's all right."

Ginny smiled. "I know," she said. "But maybe he's doing fine."

"Yeah," said Hermione, but she didn't sound convince. Ginny tried to remember where in the world Harry's place could be located at.

"Hermione," she called. "Do you know where Gryffindor manor is?"

Hermione frowned. "They rumored that it's in the outskirts of London, but I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Ginny. "I was just curious about the founders."

"Oh."

Ginny sighed. "I'm really worried about Harry."

Hermione leaned against the counter. "Me too. So is Ron, even if he won't show it. You know how boys are. They won't show their true feelings. They always have to put up the cold act just to make you think they're not weak. That's what I get for dating an Auror."

"You know him so well," said Ginny. "Ron's a very difficult person, you know."

"Same to you, Ginny."

"What does that mean?"

"You and Harry."

Hermione saw Ginny's eyes grew dull.

"I'm afraid that we don't have the same thing like you and Ron," whispered Ginny. "I don't understand Harry the way you understand Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not true. It's just that Harry hides everything deeper than Ron. Harry's my best friend. I know that his feelings are hard to break through. And after what he had been through, it became harder. It just takes the right person to break through to him." Hermione took the vegetables and poured them into the large pot.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" called Ron, coming into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Well, it's not finished yet. Is Mum back?"

Ron nodded.

"Everyone's in the living room," he said. "What's that smell?" He wrinkled up his nose.

Hermione threw a tea towel at him. "Shut up."

Ginny nodded, taking a bite of a carrot. "You'll have to live with her cooking."

Ron scowled. "Well anyone living with Ginny must eat fast food for the rest of their life."

"Yes, Ron," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Unless I get a House-Elf."

Hermione's eyes flickered. "If you get a House Elf, I'll-"

"Got it, Hermione," said Ginny. "I was just joking around you know."

Mrs. Weasley came in and sniffed. "It smells good."

"You call it good?" asked Ron. Mrs. Weasley threw him a look that quieted him up. Ginny went out into the living room.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" She asked.

Charlie yawned. "Went to Fleur's parents' place. She said it's been a long time."

"Where's Faith?"

"Upstairs. Tyler needs a change."

Ginny sat down. "Anyone talked to Penelope yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. She's a bit angry right now. She won't talk to anyone. Fred suggested that she leave everything behind and get another person."

"Rude thing to say to a person," said Ginny.

"She went to her parents."

"Dinner!" called Hermione. Faith came downstairs with Tyler in her arms. Ginny smiled and took Tyler off Faith's arms. Tyler giggled and grabbed her face.

"Hey, Tyler," cooed Ginny. "Where have you been? Hiding from Aunt Ginny? That's not nice, Tyler." Tyler giggled, his dark blue eyes shining.

Ginny carried Tyler into the dinning room. She sat down and put him on her lap. She laughed as he tried to reach for the spoons. He grabbed it and banged it on the table.

"He could be a Beater when he grows up," laughed Ginny.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And not be a Seeker like his Dad?" Tyler continued to bang on the table. Fred and George Apparated next to their chairs.

"What's for dinner?" Fred asked, looking around.

Ginny continued to play with Tyler until Mrs. Weasley told her to stop playing around and eat before her food gets cold. George sniggered.

"If Ginny's like this to her nephew, what would she do with her children?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up, George." Ginny titled her head down to Tyler. "Are you hungry, Tyler? You hungry yet?"

"Tyler just had a bottle of milk," said Faith, "so Tyler should be getting ready for bed."

Ginny stood up. "You go ahead and eat, Faith. I'll put Tyler to bed."

"No way," said Faith.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" asked Ginny, grinning. She carried Tyler up the stairs and put him in his crib. Tyler squirmed around. "Okay, Tyler, time to go to bed. No messing around or your Mum will come up here and yell." Tyler blew bubbles. Ginny laughed. "Nice, Tyler, nice." Tyler's eyes were still wide open. Ginny sighed and picked him up. She went to the window and stared out. "Isn't the stars pretty, Tyler?" Tyler cooed. The stars danced against the sky. Ginny was reminded of when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her were playing connect the dots with the stars.

"Do you think he's okay right now, Tyler?" asked Ginny, dazed. "What might he be doing right now? I want to see him again. Do you think he'll let me see him?" Ginny looked down and saw Tyler fast asleep. Ginny smiled and placed Tyler into his crib. She closed the door behind her.

Ginny stopped at the top of the stairs. She chewed on her lips and went into her room. She grabbed her cloak and Disapparated. She landed in the Atrium of the Ministry. There were people walking around the Ministry even if it was eight at night. Ginny went to the Archives section of the Ministry, which was located on the fifth floor.

"Lumos," she said.

The lights in the room lit up, brightening the room. There were scrolls and scrolls of documents packed tightly between each other in sections. Ginny walked along the sections and read off the names that were alphabetized.

She skipped off the first half of the scrolls and went to the second half. She scanned for the name Naevairs. Ginny yawned. The archive room was the most boring room in the whole Ministry. It was usually locked unless a Ministry official opened it. Ginny stopped as she saw 'Naevair' encrypted onto the shelf. She tapped her wand on the name.

A few clicking sounds was heard.

Ginny pulled out a scroll. She unrolled it. Her eyes scanned through the all the names of the Naevairs. It was like a family tree of the family. There were names that branched out really far. They were family members that were half blood or something lower than pureblood. Ginny found the name Alexander Naevair at the end of the pureblood branch. She tapped her wand at it. Another scroll appeared. Ginny read the title.

"Alexander Naevair, born eighteen forty six, death unknown. Royal." Ginny smiled as she unrolled the scroll. The writing on the scroll reminded Ginny of Hermione's own writing - minuscule and neat.

Most of Alexander Naevair's life was unknown.

Ginny rolled up the scroll and pocketed it.

**Mika: Now if I tell you that, what's my whole plot going to be?**

**Angel the Devil's Daughter: Thanks for the idea. I decided to generalized the training part b/c I'll go into detail bit by bit later on...I hope.**

**gallandro-83: Christmas is the time for yeah, but Christmas!**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers: jbfritz, ms hufflepuff and ravenclaw. **


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thank you for waiting. I know it's been long time. Here's the awaited chapter nine. I hope. The spelling of Ginny's whole name is divided. sighs this is why I have a little sis.

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter? Are you serious? Wow...you're crazy. We all know J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

Chapter Nine

Harry groaned as he heard a loud knock on the door. He sat up and put on his glasses. "Bloody stupid git," he muttered, "who in their miserable head would wake me up." He glanced at his wristwatch, squinting his eyes to see the time. "At four in the morning."

He grabbed his cloak and put it over himself. The sound of pounding on the door came again. "Wait a bloody fricking minute!" yelled Harry, but he doubted anyone could hear him through the thick walls. He scowled as he opened the door and jumped when he saw a petite redhead standing there, her arms full of scrolls. "What the f-"

"Harry!" cried Ginny. "I'm really sorry for waking you up and this time, but I got really caught up with this Macabre guy that you were talking about and I can't get it out of my mind. I went to the Archives in the Ministry and looked up the name Alexander Naevair. It took me a few hours, but when I found it! I got excited and Disapparated to look for you, but then I kept ending up at wrong places and it annoyed me half to death. And having to carry all of these stupid scrolls in my arms got me more annoyed. I nearly gave up until I just popped here, so yeah." Ginny looked at Harry.

He stared at her. For the first time, his stare wasn't cold. It was confused. Ginny nearly giggled as she saw his half asleep state.

Harry shook his head. "I got lost at Ministry's Archives." He seemed to shake out of his half asleep state. "Wh-what in the name of Merlin are you doing at my doorstep at four in the morning?"

"Do I have to say that all over again?" asked Ginny quietly.

"How did you get here again? What were you talking about? And what the hell are you doing at my doorstep?"

Ginny couldn't keep her smile in.

Harry noticed. "What the hell are you smiling about? Lord, it's four in the morning! _Four_ in the morning!"

"Well, I have some scrolls on Alexander Naevair," said Ginny.

Harry stared at the handful of scrolls in her arms. "That's very kind of-" He froze. "_Four_ in the morning! Not to mention that I told you to never come back! Just what? Yesterday!"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. She had to shiver. The wind was affecting her. "W-Well…um…okay." She didn't know what else to say to Harry. He seemed to be less distant, yes, but he looked a bit bewildered and angry all at once. About forty five percent bewildered fifty five percent angry.

"For the love of…get in the house before you freeze to death," snarled Harry, pulling her in. "Four stinking o'clock in the morning. Woke me up as if I'm an owl or a bat or something."

Ginny spotted Apollo swooping downstairs, his silver feathers glowed through the dark.

_Mind your yelling, I have what you call a sense of sleep. _

"Now you know how I feel," snarled Harry.

_Well…what do we have here? Are you calling for an early morning rendezvous? Strange, I thought it would take you longer than that to crack._

Harry was about to open his mouth to answer when Ginny giggled. Apollo perched on Harry's shoulder.

_I guess you're not the only one that can understand me, Mr. Potter, so you better be careful._

"Stinking phoenix," muttered Harry. He turned to Ginny, who was staring at them. "Tell me again what are you doing here after I told you to leave and never bother me again?"

Ginny jumped. "Oh. I found some scrolls about Alexander Naevair in the Ministry's Archives. I thought you wanted to see them."

Harry didn't say anything. Ginny thought that he was probably thinking on whether to kick her out or read the scrolls. His answer made her remember of the old times.

"The Ministry keep archives?" asked Harry, perplexed.

_Beautifully questioned,_ Apollo sang sarcastically.

Ginny giggled again.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Harry stared at Ginny. In Apollo's glowing silver light, she could see Harry's eyes growing colder. "Did you try looking up archives about me as well? See what they put?"

Ginny shook her head. "N-No."

"Then how do you know that everything on those scrolls are not lies?" asked Harry.

"I don't," said Ginny, "but I know that they were written in a time when the Ministry wasn't corrupted."

Silence again.

Ginny heard Harry sighed.

"Lumos," he said. Lights flickered on through out the manor. "So you couldn't wait until late in morning? This is four in the morning!"

_You said that ages ago, so it would be now past four in the morning._

"Aren't you a great Father Time," snapped Harry.

_Touchy. Anyways, she must be excited since she came here four in the morning to tell you about it. Dedicated if you ask me._

"For your information, she can hear you," said Harry.

_Except when I don't want her to. You on the other hand, she can hear perfectly_.

"Birdbrain."

_Better than human brains sometimes._

Harry crossed his arms. "Apollo…"

_Fine, fine…just making suggestions_.

Harry sighed again. "Okay, what are so important about these scrolls that you can't wait until morning? Or until I accidentally see you in the street?"

Ginny shrank back at Harry's cold words. "Well…I'm not sure since I didn't read through them."

"Need I remind you that it's-"

"Yes!" yelled Ginny. "Four in the morning! You said that probably a bazillion times!"

_She just lashed out on you._

"Quiet, Apollo." Harry went and sat down on the chair. "Okay, what is so important that you don't know that you came here four in the morning, banging on my door after I told you not to come again to show me?"

Ginny slammed the pile of scrolls on the table. Harry automatically raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Ginny. Harry stared down at the scrolls, but didn't say anything. He unrolled it and began reading through it. Ginny stood there waiting. Harry suddenly looked at her. "You know, you won't blow up by sitting down on a chair." Ginny moved slowly over to a chair and sat down on the opposite side of Harry. She chewed her tongue nervously. Apollo flew to his perch and lowered his head. Ginny suspected that he was sleeping.

"Your mother is running around the house looking for you," said Harry without looking up. "Your brothers are worried out of their mind."

Ginny jumped. "Huh? What? How…"

"I just know."

"C-Can I borrow your fireplace?" asked Ginny slowly.

"Go ahead."

Ginny saw that he was deeply interested on what he was reading. She went over to the fireplace and waved her wand. Scarlet and golden flames flickered on.

"Molly Weasley," she said. The flames made a whiff sound. Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fire.

"Ginny!" she cried. "Oh my goodness! Where are you, honey?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm fine, Mum. I just had a little work to do. Were you worried?"

"Of course I was! Everyone was worried that something happened to you."

"What could happen to me?" asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Oh, Ginny. It's four in the morning and you're not asleep?" Ginny heard her mother's voice getting harder.

"As if I haven't heard the tone 'it's four in the morning' many times already."

"Well, get home. Don't you have work tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, but don't worry, Mum. I'm working on something right now, so I'm a bit busy." Ginny saw another head coming into the flames.

"Ginny?" Ron asked. "Merlin, where in the world are you?"

"Working," said Ginny.

Ron snorted. "Sure. Don't think that I haven't check your office."

"How do you know which part of the office I'm in?" asked Ginny, a bit annoyed. She looked back at Harry and saw him still reading. She looked back to the fireplace.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ron. "Hey, stand back, I'm coming through."

"Ron-"

Before Ginny could stop him, he poked his head through the flames. It stopped, however, and his head was bounced right back.

"Hell, that hurts," grumbled Ron. "Ow…You could've at least warned me."

"Sorry," said Ginny. "Bye. Oh, say good-bye to Charlie and Faith for me. And give Tyler a kiss, too."

"All right. Bye." Ginny stood up and the flames died down. She went back to the chair and sat down. She bit her lip and chewed her tongue as she stared at Harry. She didn't know what he was thinking. She watched as Harry's eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted and clenched.

- -

"Hey, wake up before you break that neck of yours." Someone shook Ginny up. She still had her eyes closed.

"Merlin, Ron, what is wrong with you?" she mumbled. "Ouch!" She cried as a soft, but sharp pain went to her cheeks. She pried opened her eyes.

"Finally." Ginny jerked as she saw Harry standing there. "I was wondering if you would really let that head of yours roll off your neck."

"S-Sorry," mumbled Ginny. "W-What happened?"

"The sun came up, that's what happened. And I've finished the scrolls."

"Really? Well, did you find anything interesting?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did." Ginny looked at him expectantly. "He killed Dumbledore's parents."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That-Dumbledore's parents? Killed? That's why Dumbledore seemed so angry to speak of him."

"Yes," said Harry. He checked his watch. "Not to get you jumpy, but it's ten thirty."

Ginny jumped off the chair. "Shit! Listen, love to listen to this guy's massacre, but I got to run." She paused. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "For what? Waking me up at four in the morning? Don't do that again, unless you're on fire or something in that area."

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment. She sighed. "Oh screw the office for today," she said. "I want to hear you answer my question from last time."

Harry glared at her. "Excuse me? What gave you the right to say that to me? I've got nothing to say to you and it stays at that. Thank you for the scrolls, but still…nothing."

Ginny had to think of something fast. "Then…let's go ask Dumbledore about the whole thing."

"You're joking. Ginevra Weasley, haven't you been listening to anything I said to you in the past few days? None of you are in my life."

Apollo swooped forward. _Denial is not just a river in Egypt,_ he sang.

Ginny held back a smile.

Harry scowled. "And he wakes up. Bright and chirpy."

_Of course. I'm a bird. You might as well go pay the headmaster a visit. Who knows what he might know? Maybe more._

"All right, you…bird you," said Harry.

_How fascinating, I'm a bird._

Harry grimaced and went upstairs.

Ginny stood there looking at Apollo. "You keep him company, huh?" She asked.

_Of course. You know he needs it before he looses his mind._

Ginny smiled. "Nice to know."

_It's nice to know you still care for someone as stubborn and hard headed as him._

Ginny flushed.

_You're very stubborn yourself, Miss Weasley. You always come back after he told you to go away._

"I have to try and help him," said Ginny. "I owe that to him."

_Don't put too much guilt on yourself, Miss Weasley. Give it time. There's more to Harry Potter than meets the eye._

"Okay," said Harry coming downstairs. "Are you going to watch the place, Apollo?"

_Most definitely._

Ginny quickly followed Harry. There was an overcast outside. The large nimbus clouds were about to break, sending water down to earth. There was also a slight frisky breeze continuously moving through the trees.

"Can you Disapparate out of here?" asked Harry, without looking at her.

Ginny frowned. "I don't know. The last time I did that was sheer luck."

Harry nodded. "All right then. We'll use a Portkey."

Ginny shrugged. Again, she could hear the waves close by. She followed the circular formation of the trees to the back of the manor. Harry looked up and saw that Ginny was walking away. "What the…" Without thinking, he followed her.

Ginny saw a tiny dirt trail that led upwards. She followed it. As she climbed to the top of the little hill, she let out a gasp. The trail led down to a lake. There were giant boulders surrounding the lake and the winds caused the waves to smash against the large boulders. The lake wasn't as big as the one at Hogwarts, but it was just as beautiful.

"You know, you're wasting my time," said Harry, coldly. Ginny turned to him.

"It's very nice," she said, nodding at the lake.

Harry scowled. "What's your point? Listen, if you're not going then I'll leave you here to look at the lake." Ginny kept staring at the lake. "You better be off my place when I come back or you'll regret it, Weasley."

Harry Disapparated without a single sound. Ginny sat down on a rock and cradled her head in her hands. A smile slid on her face. She remembered the last time she sat near the lake.

**Flashback**

_Ginny was busy skipping rocks across the lake. When she threw it, it bounced and bounced and bounced, then sank into the waters. Sometimes she would see the tentacles of the Giant Squid come up and hit the rock. Everyone was outside, enjoying the sunshine. It was their last day of the school year. Ginny stared at the lake, smiling at the Giant Squid making bubbles in the center of the lake._

_"Gotcha!" called a voice, clasping Ginny's shoulders. She jumped and whirled around. She was met by a pair of bright green eyes, sparkling in the sunlight._

_"Harry!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that."_

_"Do what?" asked Harry innocently._

_Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to the lake. The Giant Squid had disappeared. Harry slipped his hands around her waist and put his head on her shoulder._

_"I'm leaving Hogwarts," he said, smiling._

_Ginny scoffed. "As if you haven't been rubbing that in my face for the last month or two."_

_"You have another year to go," said Harry, ignoring her remarks._

_"And a beautiful one too, without you being there," Ginny said._

_Harry chuckled. "And why would it be so beautiful without me being here?"_

_Ginny sighed. "Because, you never know what I might be doing here."_

_Harry sighed. "Really? Aw…Gin, are you thinking of taking advantage of the fact that I'm not here? I might not be here next year, but I'll hear things."_

_"What are you going to do about it?" asked Ginny._

_"I can throw a few curses around, you know," said Harry._

_Ginny sighed. "I guess. Oh well, there goes my dream. What do you think of doing?"_

_Harry smiled. "I already sent my application to the Head Auror. They didn't say when I'll be starting the course yet, but very soon."_

_"I'll be joining you after next year," said Ginny._

_Harry hugged her tighter. Ginny felt the warmth of his body heat against hers._

_"Then after everything has been settled down and I kill off Voldemort somehow, we'll have a peaceful relationship," said Harry, dreamily. "Then we could get married." Ginny grew warm at his words. "Then we can have a few children…"_

_Ginny blushed. "Who wants to have children with you?" She joked._

_"That hurts, Gin, it hurts deeply," said Harry, pretending to cry. Ginny turned around to face him. He smiled at her. Ginny was lost in his eyes. "So are you going to hurt my dreams again?"_

_Ginny laughed. "Of course not," said Ginny. "I'm supposed to motivate them."_

**End Flashback**

Silent tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. She wanted to have what she used to have with Harry. She wanted him to hold her again and tell her his dreams. She wanted to share her dreams with him. She wanted to undo her mistakes. She wanted to undo time. I want you back in my life, Harry, thought Ginny. I don't want you away. I still love you. I never stopped loving you after those years. I never stopped.

"You wasted two years of your life?" asked a voice, making Ginny jump. Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing there, his eyes set on her, hard as stone.

"You could say that," said Ginny, softly.

"Why would you do that when you know exactly what would happen if I ever get out?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. My subconscious? I tried to move on, but something always pulls me back to square one. I never cease to think about you, Harry. You haunt my dreams and my reality."

Harry sat down on the grass. "Azkaban was horrible," started Harry softly. "It was nothing but pain. The Dementors feed so much on me the first few days that I was numb afterwards. I couldn't feel a single thing. I couldn't remember either. You know how they thrive on pain and fear. I was an easy target then. Easy to feed on. It was cold, damp, and bitter. I was alone. I was scared."

Ginny lifted her head to face Harry. He was looking far away into the distant. He never said that before.

"My friends betrayed me. Everyone thought I was a murderer. Even you. What could I do? I was in Azkaban. So I decided to forget. I tried to forget everything by myself even without the Dementors' help. But…I couldn't forget. It always comes back. Everyone's faces and their hate toward me was the thing that I feared. Mostly you. It drove me crazy. That's when I know the position Sirius was in when he was sent to Azkaban. I had no choice. I banged on the walls, kicked the cell, anything to get me out of there to prove my innocence. I could feel day by day, my magic weakening. Sometimes, myself weakening.

"Then, the Voice of Voices came. It was strange. It gave me three guardians to help me: Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin. They taught me how to fight the darkness and the pain. Gryffindor and Slytherin taught me ancient magic, and Merlin taught me how to use Occlumency. I learned how to block the Dementors away from me and use wandless magic. I learned how to be an Animagus. They taught me for two years. I learned a lot over two years. Merlin was the one who gave Apollo to me. When they decided that I was ready, they let me have my choice. I left Azkaban."

Ginny faced Harry. "Do you hate us because of this?" she asked meekly.

Harry looked at her. "No, no, I don't hate. But…I still can't forgive." Harry stood up. "You better get to work."

Ginny stood up also. "I said I would skip it today."

Harry nodded. "Fine. Just…leave me alone right now." He turned and walked back toward the manor. Ginny followed him. She suddenly remembered something.

"Harry? You're advance in Occlumency. How much of my thoughts did you see before I noticed you were there?" asked Ginny. Harry turned his head to her.

"I didn't think you would remember my dreams," said Harry before walking away.

Ginny stared at the ground. She closed her eyes and visualized the Burrow. Her ears popped and she landed in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Ginny!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Where have you been? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Ginny yawned. "Mum, I stayed up half the night and now you're expecting me to work?"

Mrs. Weasley scowled. "What do you mean you stayed up half the night?" She eyed Ginny carefully. Her eyes widened. "Oh dear Merlin! You haven't been in bed with someone have you?"

Ginny jumped. She stared at her mother as if she was crazy. _Yeah, Mum, sure. I spent half the night with Harry Potter. Like I'll get in bed with him. Actually, I might, but I doubt he'd let me… God, I did not think that. I did not think that! I didn't think THAT!_

"Ginny!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "You're not answering my question! What have you been doing?" She was shrieking into Ginny's face.

"Paperwork," said Ginny truthfully. "And the tension was so thick that you can't cut it with a butcher knife. Scrolls and all other things."

Mrs. Weasley scowled. "Ginevra Weasley, are you lying to me?"

"Mum…if I was sleeping with someone, I wouldn't have called you to tell you I was okay."

Mrs. Weasley still wasn't convinced. To make Ginny's day more horrifying, Ron came home early.

"Hey, Mum," he called. "How- hey, Gin, where were you at work today?"

Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "She has been somewhere until five minutes ago!"

"Not at a bar," said Ron, taking an apple.

"You wish," snorted Ginny.

"Ginny, where were you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes hard on Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "Work! I've been going through the Ministry's archives since midnight! Boring! And now I need sleep." Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced. Ginny sighed. "Ron, would you tell Mum that I was not sleeping with someone yesterday!"

Ron choked on his apple. "W-what?" He coughed. "What are you saying?"

"Good grief!" yelled Ginny. _This isn't doing me much. I might as well go upstairs already._ Ginny made her way out of the kitchen, but Ron and Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"No, young lady, tell us where you were?"

"Fine…" groaned Ginny. "I admit it!" She chewed her tongue. "I sneaked out and…slept at some guy's house! Are you happy?"

"You what?" roared Ron. Ginny cringed. _Note to self, never test your brother's capacity_. "Ginny! What the hell! You-Merlin! What did you do?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "Yes, Ron, very perfectly stable of you. As if I would do such a thing."

"Then-then…how am I suppose to know that?" asked Ron, glaring.

"Why don't you owl your best friend in school and ask him what I did, since you don't seem to trust me too much!" Ginny screamed.

Ron's face twisted in pain. "What? I don't even know where he is. And how would he know?"

"Why, I don't know," answered Ginny sarcastically. "Maybe you should ask him that as well."

Ron stared at Ginny in confusion. "I don't…understand."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You saw Harry?" She asked.

Ron looked at Ginny sharply. Ginny bit her lip. _Damn, I'll be dead. Damn, damn, damn!_ "Ginny? Where was he?"

"Did he talk to you?" asked Ron.

Ginny shook her head. "What makes you think I saw Harry? I never saw him. He never saw me. I doubt he would come running to me with open arms if he did. I don't know where he is. Why should I know? Do I look like some great fortune-teller to you? Of course not, so I wouldn't know crap. What Harry's doing? I don't know either so stop asking me. I know nothing about Harry Potter and never saw him since the trial of the bastards. I swear that I-"

"Gin?" asked Ron. She looked at him. "You notice that when you ramble, you tend to lie."

Ginny pulled herself together. "Well…for your info, I haven't met him. AND I haven't been doing anything disgraceful either. I need a nap. I stayed up all night. Ron, tell Vanes I'm sick." She went quickly upstairs. She plopped on her bed, closing her eyes and started breathing hard.

_That was a close call._

**_A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers. Thank you Tanydwr for telling me the answer to the name question. Most people say Ginerva and then most say Ginevra, so I told my sister to pick one. I guess she liked Ginevra. _**

**_FlareOfDragon and ms hufflepuff: Yeah, I know I kind of rushed things, but I just want to get beyond Voldemort now. He's a bit past for me. I promise I'll slow things down and make everything clear, if I can, once I get into this new Macabre guy.Cross my fingers _**

**_Schnuff: Erm...thanks for the criticism...I thought it was kind of funny how you relate my writing to current events. _**

**_Thanks to my beta reader, who I put full confident in. The next chapter hint will have to do with a current holiday. Just hope that my beta comes back from her "vacation" bythen. _**


	10. Chapter Ten

_A/N: Hey all, sorry for taking so long. One, I've been a bit stuck on this chapter and two, my beta decided to use some time. J/k...her computer got a bit lazy over the holidays. Anyways, here's the chapter ten. I have to admit, it's a bit twisted, but you have to consider that it's a lot for someone who's been stuck on this chapter for days. Read and reviw. I hope it's something you'll like. If away and change my identity OMG runs back HBP coming out July 16th!!!! _

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that everything belong to J.K. Rowling so you can't give me or you the credit. **

Chapter Ten

After what Harry told her, Ginny left him to himself for a while. The first snow of the season fell down and as days pass, the Christmas spirit was rounding the corner once again. Only a few days until Christmas and Ginny haven't finished her list yet. She still needed a gift for Ron and Hermione. And of course, Harry.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley," she announced.

Hermione poked her head through Ron's room. "Can we come?" she asked. Ginny could hear a groan from Ron. Hermione ignored that. "We didn't finish our Christmas list either."

Ginny smiled. "Sure."

Hermione came out of Ron's room, dragging him with her. "Mione," he grumbled, "We just went yesterday."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men. No matter how you bribe them, they will not go shopping with you."

Ginny giggled. "Are you sure that's all men, or just Ron?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But from what I can tell, Weasley men grumbled every time someone drags them to buy stuff."

"Yes, did you see Fred last week?" asked Ginny, as they went out the door. "Angelina nearly had to put him in chains just to get him to the stores."

"Hurry up, Ron!" Hermione called.

Ron dragged his feet into the yard. "Why do I have to get stuck with you two?" he asked miserably.

Hermione grabbed his arm. She winked at Ginny. "Watch your words, Ronald Weasley. You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody lucky of me, don't you think? So where are we going? Paris? Venice? Milan?"

Ginny looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am?"

Ron looked at her in confusion.

"We're going to London, Ron," said Hermione. Ron nodded. They Disapparated and met each other again in Diagon Alley.

Ginny turned to them. "Okay, I have to buy presents, so I'll meet you both here in…say two hours?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Sure."

"Now, kids, don't get lost," joked Ginny.

Hermione scowled at her.

Ginny quickly went off. She went into an art supply shop and searched around for something that would suit Hermione. She ended up getting Hermione a deluxe stationary. She went over to the Quidditch supplies shop and bought Ron a book on all the games that England played in. Now for the hard part - Harry's gift. Ginny stood in front of the café, thinking about what to get Harry.

_Think, Ginny, what did Harry always wanted? _Ginny's mind began listing all sort of things. _A family, rid of Voldemort, happiness…why is he so complex? What present would he want? _Ginny chewed her tongue as she thought through all the ideas. Ginny gave an annoyed sigh and walked along the shops. Her legs suddenly stopped in front of an antique shop. Her eyes shone with happiness as she spotted something that Harry might want to get.

Ginny waited patiently near Gringotts for Ron and Hermione. She hummed to herself and kept glancing down at the present she bought for Harry. Ron and Hermione came up the steps, each have a hot cup of coffee in their hands.

"Enjoy yourselves?" asked Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She dragged me into a bookstore for an hour! I don't know what she was reading. Then she dragged me to the robes shop."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron's latte in his hand. "It looks as if you got something out of it."

Ron grinned. "The coffee was the only good thing."

Hermione sniffed. "Well, excuse me for being a horrible person to you." Ron tapped her on the face and brushed by her lips with his lightly.

Hermione flushed. "We're in public Ron."

"That never stopped you two before," said Ginny.

Ron looked at her. "Are you sure that's us and not you?" He asked hotly.

"Someone's in denial," said Ginny. "I got everything. So, do you want to go home now?"

"No, Ginny, we want to go to Milan," said Ron, sarcastically.

Ginny sighed. "What's with you and Milan? Be careful, Hermione, that might be your honeymoon city." Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter, leaving Ron annoyed.

Ron swirled his coffee cup around. "I wonder what Harry's doing for Christmas."

Hermione put her arm around his waist. "Do you think he wants to come for dinner?"

"I doubt it." Ron glanced at Ginny. "You went and bought him a present, right?"

Ginny jumped. "What makes you say that?"

Ron looked at her strangely. "From what I can tell, Gin, you know where he's been and you're hiding it out."

"I am not!" snapped Ginny, fiercely.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. You know you're a horrible liar when it comes to these things. What do you think Hermione?"

"If Ginny says she doesn't know, then I doubt she knows," said Hermione, calmly. "Leave her alone. Don't you have work this afternoon, Gin?"

Ginny glanced at her watch and nodded. "Yeah. I'm five minutes late, but whatever."

"Won't Vines be after your head?" asked Ron.

Ginny scowled. "What about you?"

"I have today off, for your information."

"Aren't you lucky," said Ginny dryly. "Well, then I guess I have to go. Now, kids, don't get into fights over stupid things like how are snowflakes formed."

Hermione and Ron scowled at Ginny, who waved cheerily and Disapparated.

"You're late, Weasley," said Tim as Ginny walked into her cubicle.

Ginny jumped. "Oh, sorry, Tim. I was just finishing my Christmas list."

"Did you put me on that list of yours?"

"Yes," said Ginny, nodding. "And here it is." She handed him a scroll.

Tim laughed. "Very good. Do you still have that blue folder I gave you?"

Ginny frowned. "The one with Harry's profile on it?" Tim nodded. Ginny hesitated, but she opened her drawer and handed it over to him. "Why do you need it?"

Tim didn't reply, but walked off. Ginny frowned after him.

"Hey, Ginny."

Ginny saw Neville's head popping into her cubicle. "Hey, Neville, what's up?"

Neville shrugged. "Well…nothing. Except…do you know what Luna would like for Christmas?"

"A ring?" suggested Ginny. "I wished I would've suggested that to Ron."

Neville smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, Neville," called Ginny. Neville turned around. "Do you think you and Luna could join us for a Christmas dinner?"

Neville smiled. "I'll ask her, but we'll be delighted to come. Tell Ron to be ready for a game of chess."

"I will."

Neville walked to his own office area. Ginny rummaged through her desk. She took out a parchment and dipped her quill in the ink. As she placed her quill on the parchment, a drop of ink came down. She stared at the blot of ink.

"What am I going to write to him?" She asked herself. She used the quill to scratch her chin. "This is too hard. What will I say?"

"Why don't you say that you have work to do and you can't exchange more love letters to him because you're at work?" asked Tim.

Ginny jumped. "Tim! What are you-I mean…"

"No more love letters. Leave that boyfriend of yours to wait. All work must be finished before Christmas or you'll be working until Christmas Eve."

Ginny blinked. "What work?"

"Well…the work of completing your assignment. Don't you know about the Underground System?"

Ginny nodded.

The "Underground System" was a group of rebel against the Ministry. Where they had appeared from, nobody knew. Whether they a part of Voldemort's inner circle, no one knew either.

"You're giving me this assignment?" asked Ginny skeptically.

Tim nodded. "Of course. After what you accomplished with Voldemort, I feel that you're ready for this. And you won't have to write reports until we finish this assignment." He handed her a parchment and nodded. "And that parchment is to be read, not to be written on." He went back into his office.

Ginny picked up the parchment and read through it. "What?" She asked herself softly. She shook her head and stood up. "Bye, Neville," she called as she walked out. Neville waved and returned to his work.

After a whole day of walking around and doing nothing except looking around London, Ginny got bored. She returned back to the office and handed the parchment back to Tim.

"Finished, although I don't think they would show their faces around Christmastime."

Tim frowned. "Never underestimate them. Have a good holiday, Weasley."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

Tim smiled. "You get the holidays off. It's only three days until Christmas."

"Thanks, Tim," said Ginny. "Oh…what did you want Harry's portfolio for?"

"Purposes," said Tim.

Ginny just nodded and left.

- -

"Morning, Ginny!" Hermione said happily as Ginny entered. The Weasley and friends were filing into the living room.

Ginny grinned. "Happy Christmas," she said, and sat down next to Ron. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bill went to Fleur's family and Charlie went to Faith's this year, remember?" He said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth, dear."

Fred shrugged. "So?"

George sighed. "Finally you came down. Now we can open our presents."

Mrs. Weasley scowled at him. Ron was the first one that began ripping through his presents. Everyone else did the same. Ginny had received a Gift Card from the twins for their shop, a book about Atlantis from Hermione and Ron (she didn't think Ron had any choice in this), a pack of candy from her parents, a bracelet from Bill and Fleur, and a small dragon pin from Charlie and Faith.

"Ginny, you have one more gift," said Hermione, picking up a perfectly wrapped parcel.

Ginny frowned. "Who would give me this?" She flipped it back and forth for a name. "There's no name."

Ron sighed. "What do you think, Hermione? Could it be another mad murderer?"

Hermione scowled. "Ron that was a long time ago," she said.

"But, still, it was funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Opened it, Ginny," said Hermione. Ginny carefully opened the parcel. There was a box inside.

"A box?" asked Ron.

"There's _something in the box_," said Hermione. "Gosh, Ron, be more bright."

Ginny opened the box and inside was a snowflake pendant made of silver and crystalline.

Ron whistled. "Who gave you that?"

Hermione frowned at him. "She did say no name, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

Ginny held up the pendant.

"It's beautiful, Ginny," said Angelina, admiring it.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." She looked around the box for any note or anything else. Hermione gasped.

"Ginny, flip it to the back." Ginny flipped the pendant over and in tiny engravings were two words: _Thank you._

"What's the point of a pendant with out a necklace?" asked Ron.

Ginny smiled to herself. "Good enough." She stood up. "Listen, I have a Christmas present to deliver." She went upstairs. No one in the family even came to consider questioning her. They were too busy eating the chocolate and examining their candy.

Ginny grabbed the parcel from her room and Disapparated. She landed in a wide field of snow. Ginny cursed silently to herself. She tried Disapparating again. This time, it brought her to the right place. She knocked on the door.

It wasn't Harry who opened the door, but Apollo who was flying by it. _Miss Weasley, Happy Christmas. _

"You too, Apollo," said Ginny. "Can I ask you a question?" Apollo nodded his head. "How do I understand what you're saying?"

_They can understand me if they know me well enough. And if I let them._

Ginny nodded. She followed Apollo into the house. Apollo turned the corner and went down another hallway. Ginny followed curiously, until Apollo stopped at a door. _If you're looking for him, he's in here._

"Thanks," said Ginny.

She opened the door slowly. Inside was a large circular well-lit room. She looked around and saw Harry walking around the edge of the circle, making a line around with circle with something he was holding. Ginny looked carefully and she saw that it was a sword. It was a very familiar sword too. It took Ginny some time to notice that it was Godric Gryffindor's sword, the same one that she saw in the Chamber. She stood there staring at him until his eyes suddenly met hers.

She jumped. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said.

Harry walked over to her, dragging the sword behind him, making a long line on the floor. Ginny saw that his face was a bit red and there were several beads of sweat rolling down.

"Happy Christmas," said Harry calmly. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny fished in her pocket for the parcel. She handed to Harry.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A Christmas present, Harry, what did you think?" asked Ginny.

Harry stabbed the sword to the floor and opened the parcel. His eyes grew wide as he saw it. It was a crystalline figure of a stag, the same one that Remus had given him. He looked at Ginny.

"Th-thank you," he said, surprised.

Ginny smiled. "It's nothing. Thanks for giving me the snowflake."

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about? I didn't give you a snowflake. What snowflake?"

"The pendant," said Ginny. She fingered her necklace and pulled it out. "Here see?"

Harry looked at the little snowflake. Ginny saw his green eyes flickering violently.

"Apollo…" called Harry. "Can you come and see this?" Apollo swooped over. "Didn't we see this snowflake somewhere yesterday?"

_It looks familiar. It's that same one that was said to be the symbol of Macabre, right?_

"What?" asked Ginny. "You mean that this pendant isn't from you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ginny stared at him, as if almost expecting him to laugh and said that he was joking. "You're serious?"

"Ginny, if I want to buy something like this for someone, I would buy it with a necklace. Let me see that."

Ginny took off the necklace and handed it to Harry. He stared at it carefully. He flipped to the back. "What does thank you mean?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was from you."

Suddenly the snowflake turned black. Apollo let out a cry and his color changed to scarlet red. Harry picked up his sword.

"Let's go," he said to her.

Ginny ran after him quickly. Harry flung the front door opened and Ginny saw five people standing in front of the door, four clad in black, one in white.

"Disapparate from here, now," Harry told her sharply.

"No," said Ginny, firmly. "I made one mistake once and I won't do it again."

Harry stared at her in frustration. He turned his attention back to the figures. "Who are you?" He asked. The only person wearing white stepped forward.

"You know who we are," he said in an icy tone.

Harry grimaced. "Really? Well, I should return something back to you." Harry threw the black snowflake at the man. The man raised his hand and caught it.

"His Highness really did a great job on this," he said, throwing the snowflake up and down. "Well…thank you Miss Weasley. I think our majesty have already told you that."

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"His Highness would like a word with you, Mr. Potter," said the man.

"And who are you?"

The man laughed. "Very well on guard. I'm Atyn, his majesty's right hand."

"Well…then who is your majesty to begin with?"

"Macabre," answered Atyn.

Harry smirked. "One thing different from Voldemort. You're allowed to say his name."

Atyn didn't look too amused. "If you follow me, Mr. Potter, his royal highness is waiting. Miss Weasley, you're wanted as well."

"What does she has to do with this?" asked Harry quickly. "Macabre only has problems with me."

Atyn stared at Harry, half amused. "Miss Weasley has a very good contribution to this, so of course he would want to see her. Follow me. And don't try to use that sword on me Mr. Potter, I'm older than what I look like."

Harry glanced at Apollo. "Watch the place," he said. "Be careful."

The scarlet phoenix nodded. Harry followed the group carefully. He felt Ginny's hand brushing his. Harry frowned as the two people in front of them disappeared.

"It's just a portal," said Atyn.

Harry stared at him carefully and then kept on walking. Something pulled Harry through. He nearly fell over, but kept his balance. Ginny came out right after him, almost stumbling. She stared around. They were inside a dome made of crystal. The floor below them was made of shiny black marble. The five men came out and stood in front of them.

Atyn nodded. "Please wait."

Ginny shifted uneasily through the silence. All five of the men were standing still, as if they were guards. Their feet were apart, their hands behind their back. They were staring at Harry and Ginny as if they were examining their every move. Somehow, this setting made Ginny believe she was back in the Chamber again. Ginny jumped against Harry as a sound of bells were heard.

"Don't worry," whispered Harry, but he was staring at the five people instead of looking at Ginny. Ginny was wondering why he didn't divert his gaze.

A figure appeared. The five men turned around and bowed. "You highness," they said. Ginny looked carefully at the person that they were greeting. The man had snow-white hair and piercing green-blue eyes. He was clad in a dark blue cloak of very old fashion. He walked toward them. As he walked by, the five men separated to two on each side and Atyn walked behind him.

Ginny watched as his eyebrows furrowed together and then observed Harry carefully. Ginny looked at Harry. His eyes were set hard on the man. Ginny had an idea that the man was Macabre himself. The elderly man was about as tall as Harry himself, who was towering around **six foot four**. Ginny frowned. For a man who was suppose to be really old, there were barely wrinkles upon his face and his body structure showed that he was in good physical condition.

"Harry Potter," he said. He extended his hand. Harry didn't take it. "That's all right. I understand. You might know me already, Mr. Potter, from all the research you've been doing. Is it going well? I think this might help you with something that no one ever wrote in those books and whatnot."

"What do you want, Macabre?" asked Harry coldly.

The man smiled amused. "Don't call me Macabre, Harry, it just makes me sound so vicious. I prefer that you call me Mr. Naevairs or Alexander." He paused. "Actually, I prefer Alexander, since we're family and all-"

"What?" asked Harry quickly.

The amused smile on Naevairs's face broadened. "All those work and not a single book. I told you I can help you with something that those books and whatnot tell you. Who would've thought? Our family…reunited on Christmas."

"To me, you are talking in broken sentences," said Harry.

Naevairs turned to his guards. "It's very rude to leave people waiting on their feet. I have a very long story to tell." Two chairs appeared behind Ginny and Harry. "Sit." Ginny looked at Harry uneasily. She was surprised when she saw him sitting down. She sat down next to him.

"You have a question for me, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny jumped. She didn't know what he was talking about, until he reviewed her thoughts. "What?" She asked, although she knew what he was talking about.

"You were wonder why I chose you to be the person to lead me to Harry. Well…I figured that you're the only person Harry trusts besides the phoenix. So what better to do then use you? I deeply apologize for the fact that yes, I was using you. But I did say thank you. And I'm very sorry that the thing turned black. Worthless piece of thing, but as you may know, or now you will know, that my magic and Harry's magic don't exactly mixed. See that sword of his? If I touch that, I'll get myself hurt, not deadly, but still. And if he touches any of my magical creations, he gets hurt, and again, not deadly. Now that we get that all cleared up…what was I saying? Oh, yes…the whole family matter. Do you know about your mother's side of the family much Harry?"

"Except from the fact that she has a strange sister and is a Muggle born? No," replied Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"I say that you know nothing of your mother's side of the family."

"You think?" asked Harry satirically.

Naevairs walked around the room. "Your mother, Harry, was my granddaughter."

Harry sat there, dumbstruck. He stood up quickly. "What? Are you…you must be way over your head! My mother is Muggle born."

Naevairs tapped the wall. "That's what they think. You see…your grandfather…my own son was afraid of me. Strange too…do you know what makes me so frightening?" He tilted his head to one side as he asked the question. "I didn't know I was frightened."

"You sure proved that wrong by giving yourself the nickname, Macabre," said Ginny.

Naevairs laughed. "You got me there. But I just made that up to scare people, not to make people scared."

"You just contradicted yourself right there," said Harry.

"I don't know how you can call yourself a Potter. Going back to my story, my son thought that I was getting out of control. So he and his wife left the wizarding world. Changed their surname, so no one would know. Baffled me for quite a while too. I didn't figure it out until their first-born had her first birthday. I wasn't invited. They called her Petunia, but I call her Petty and that's how she came to be. Just another normal person, no magic. Nothing."

"She was suppose to have magic, wasn't she?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no. You can call her a Squib if you want to, but she never showed magic in the first place. There was no sense of magic in her. She grew up as a normal girl, with no sense of what blood she had in her. Now, when she was three however, came her sister, Lily. Your mother, Harry. Unlike Petty, Lily showed magical powers when she was but a month old. She kept showing powers and her parents were getting afraid. They thought that I might come and go after her if it kept going that way. They kept moving until when Lily was eleven; when she was accepted into Hogwarts. To my surprised, who but Albus Dumbledore was her headmaster."

"You killed his parents," said Harry firmly.

Naevairs chuckled. "Anyways…as you may know, no one knew I was still alive except my most trusted advisors and of course, my only living family members. But then, they hid it from their children. It wasn't until Lily's third year that I met her. She looked so much like myself and her father. Red hair, green eyes, and a spitfire. I think it was at Hogsmeade that I met her - during Christmastime too. Strange, eh? She was throwing snowballs at a few boys. One of them turned out to be her husband. She was outnumbered, so I helped her out.

"I remember her laughing as the boys ran away. She thanked me for helping her. She asked who I was and I told her I was her grandfather. She said her grandfather died years and years ago. Some story my son or his wife cooked up, but I have no idea on that. I told her that I wasn't dead and she was forbidden to tell anyone that. She asked me a few questions to reassure her. She was a very smart girl. She finally trusted me. It was her fifth year, I think, that I taught her the magic that she was suppose to learn, being a Naevairs and all."

He paused to examine Harry's face. "Don't worry. I taught her none of the magic that I learned myself. I only taught her the traditional magic that she was supposed to learn. When she graduated Hogwarts, she had learned everything she needed to know. Strange how things work. She married her enemy in school. After a month of their wedding, my son and his wife died. Riddle came and blasted them to bits. My son didn't even consider using his powers. Then Riddle came along and there goes my granddaughter." Naevairs sighed.

"Are you expecting me to believe everything you're saying?" asked Harry.

"You can answer that when I'm finished," said Naevairs firmly. "I advised her to bring her family here, but she wouldn't. She said that she had trust in the people that were helping her. I knew that it was true. She trusted them very much. I gave her an advice. I told her if anything happened, she could use her special magic to get herself out of there. She agreed. She and James chose their secret keeper. I have some connection in my mind that she told James about me and if something would to happen, I would be there to help. Well, Fidelius Charm was done and everything was in order. I couldn't find her anymore after that. Then days later, Atyn came and told me the news. Lily and James Potter were dead except their son, Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived. The world was celebrating. I was mourning. The world was drinking for joy. I was drinking for pain. My only granddaughter – killed - by a mere idiot whose magical abilities could not compare to hers."

"If she trusted you so much and you knew how she felt, then why did you leave me with the muggles?" asked Harry questionably.

"Smart question. But you must know…the barrier around Petty's house is very strong. I can't get in there. I soon stopped trying and then began figuring out why you're alive and my granddaughter died. It took me quite a long time, but I soon found out. Not only because her magic was light and her love for her children was stronger than any magic in the world, she transferred all of her magic to you. Unfortunately, so did Riddle. That was the reason why you didn't show and magical abilities of the family in the first place, but showed Riddle's powers. You can speak Parseltongue, true? Slightly not something I had anticipated for an eleven year old, but still very good. And so that concludes my story."

Harry stared at Naevairs carefully. "I don't believe you."

"You don't?" asked Naevairs. "Well, then why don't you try this. Take the word Naevairs, take out 'air' and scramble the others around and you'll get Evans."

Harry scowled. "Okay. But…" He frowned. "Dumbledore said that it was against my parents' wishes to tell me about you. So how can you say my Mum actually trusts you?"

"Because Dumbledore still believes that Lily Evans Potter knows nothing of me except the myth that I was a cruel, horrible human being. Dumbledore, of course, knows that she was my granddaughter; he was one of the few who knows. Lily went with it and said that she wants you to know nothing to me. It's rather complicated."

"I can't accept this story to be true," said Harry. "It's against everything."

Naevairs sighed. "It's your decision not mine."

Harry frowned. "If you're such a good person to my Mum, then whey did you become Voldemort's ally."

Naevairs chuckled. "There's the mind of two powerful families put together, Miss Weasley, don't you think? Yes, about Riddle and our little bargain. I told him that if he can successfully kill of Harry Potter, I would teach him the Naevairs' magic and my own magic."

"You knew he wouldn't succeed. That's why you made that bargain," said Harry.

"So you can read my mind," said Naevairs. "True. I wanted to kill him off the moment I saw him. The moment he found me. He killed my granddaughter. But then I thought: why should I kill him off? It would be too easy for him. Why don't I just mess with his mind for a while and let the person that hates him more than me kill him off? It was such a good plan. I toyed with his mind a few times. Then he told me he was the one that put Harry Potter into Azkaban and his servant Wormtail was the one that came up with the idea. That triggered a memory - that name. Wormtail. Pettigrew. The one that led my granddaughter to her death. Did you have a fun time torturing him, Atyn?"

"Yes, sir," said Atyn.

"A year later, Harry, you broke free, more powerful than before. I don't know how that happened, and I rather refrain myself from asking. Then you killed Riddle. I thought it was too merciful, since he died a painless death. After killing Riddle, you disappeared from sight. I don't know where you went. I searched, but I got nowhere. Then I thought of Miss Weasley and we're here right now today talking about this. Should I start the story again to continue the cycle?"

"Once is enough," said Harry grimly. "I still don't believe anything you say."

"I don't expect you to be so easy to convince. You're stubborn. Now, that's one thing out of the way and another thing comes. I was wondering, Harry, if you would like to join my side."

"In doing what?" asked Harry coldly. "Murdering people?"

"Oh no. Just throwing off the Ministry and starting a new government…I rather have one that does not have a Minister that deals with bribery and the black market."

Harry grimaced. "You think it's easy?"

"I think it's terribly easy since most of the people in the community are disapproving of the work they're doing, don't you agree? Dumbledore has his Order, I have mine, and we all work against the Ministry."

"How do you know about…"

"I know."

"Well…I just think that you're both doing different things. Dumbledore's Order is working against Dark wizards like you, and you are working to overthrow the Ministry."

Naevairs laughed. "Who told you I was a dark wizard? I'm in between."

"Listen, I don't care what you say. I don't belong in any Order. I'm on my own," said Harry.

"Strange thing betrayal can do to your heart. Horrible. Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Naevairs sighed. "Fine, fine. You can go now, I guess."

Harry stepped forward. "Wait. You haven't answered my question." Naevairs raised his eyebrows. Harry continued. "I asked you in a form of a statement."

"Did I kill Dumbledore's parents?"

"Yes."

"Appearance can be deceiving, Harry. Appearance can be deceiving. I will give you a question to consider. What do I have to gain in killing Albus' parents?"

"You wanted those who stand in your ways to be dead," replied Harry.

"No…you have to think that I was the King. What difference will it make if some Royal advisors stand in the way? Oh, did I mention that his parents were my Royal advisors? I didn't. Yes, they were. They were my father's Royal advisors as well. I don't think I want to kill them. One, it would put me less two advisors, which can damage the Wizarding World here. Two, it would put me less two teachers. So I have nothing to gain, but everything to lose if I kill his parents. So why would I? Consider that. And do you have any other questions?"

"This magic that you study and create," said Harry, slowly. "You kill people and then use their blood to create this form of ancient magic, right?"

Naevairs laughed. "Now where in the world did you get that from? Are you sure that's me and not some other lunatic like Riddle? I'm human, Harry, not a vampire. And…our family forbids us to use that type of forbidden magic. I uphold my position and my family honor. Your last question?"

Harry hesitated. "How…how did you stay alive?"

"Now…I won't give that answer away, will I? Time's up, Harry. You and Miss Weasley can go. If I call you again next time, I will give you a better welcome and better stories. It's almost the whole day, Miss Weasley. Your family is really worried. Harry, you have a Christmas dinner to go to, so don't be late."

"What?" asked Harry. "No…I don't think…"

"I can see lies perfectly. Just forgive and forget, Harry. That's what I did. They create the lies, I forgive and forget and now I'm here. Have a Happy Christmas, both of you." With that, he disappeared.

Ginny stood up. "He doesn't sound like a Macabre person."

"Like he said," said Harry, "Appearance can be deceiving."

Atyn came forward. "Have a nice holidays, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny felt themselves being pulled back. Ginny landed on the ground while Harry stood next to her.

"It took the whole day?" She asked. "I could've sworn it was shorter than that. Where are we?" She looked around. "Oh…the Burrow." She glanced at Harry. "Do you want to come in for a Christmas dinner?"

"No," said Harry. "I rather not."

"Don't be such a sissy," said Ginny. Harry glared at her. Ginny smiled. "Don't worry. I promise it'll be like you're not even there. Promise."

"Wait," said Harry. He tapped his sword twice and it disappeared. Ginny watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He handed her a box.

Ginny flipped it open and saw a necklace of silver. The pendant was a silver phoenix with a white stone eye.

"Thank-thank you," said Ginny. "Are you sure you're the one giving me this?"

"It has a necklace on it, doesn't it?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then it's my gift to you."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Harry. So…are you coming?"

Harry faltered a bit. "I don't think…"

"Oh, don't worry. As I said before…they won't even consider you're there." Before Harry could answer, he let Ginny pull himself into the Burrow. What his mind was thinking, he had no idea. But he had a good idea that the redhead he once loved was holding his hand. Should he rephrase that? Once loved or still? Ginny opened the door and the warmth from the inside escaped to the outside.

"Ginny's home!" cried a familiar voice loudly.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried!" cried another voice, which was much more older.

Ginny smiled up at Harry. His face was a bit hard to decipher, but Ginny knew if this goes well, she'd have her Christmas wish.

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I know that this might not be what you anticipated, but hey, a writer's got her ups and downs. Your comments, your opinions, my story. However, I love criticisms...they give me some sense. Thank you!! )**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is rather a disappointment to me. I know I could've done better, but I was having too many parts slamming at me and I can't find out where to put them. And now...I fear as if I'm getting onto that contagious thing called Writer's Block. But, promise, I will write out chapter twelve...soon. Oh and I passed all of my finals! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Remember that NOT me. **

"Mind telling us where you've been?" asked Fred's voice from the kitchen. "Unlike you, we were hungry!"

The first face Harry saw was a brown bushy haired girl.

"Ginny, where have you—" Hermione stopped as she saw Harry standing behind Ginny. Hermione began to utter every little sound, but none of them were part of the English language dictionary. Ginny would've teased her for sounding like a barbarian, but she knew how Hermione felt.

"I don't think she sounds like this when I'm not here," muttered Harry.

"Of course she does," said Ginny, "Come on, Herm, everyone is hungry." Ginny took Harry's hand again and pulled him past Hermione, who stared at them in disbelief.

"But…" Harry began. As they came into the dining room, Harry was met with eight pairs of eyes starring at him in sheer fascination. A few crashes were heard when Mrs. Weasley dropped the two dishes she was holding. Ron gave a yelp as he jumped out of the way, knocking into George, who was carrying a large bowl of salad. Harry watched in amusement as the salad bowl came up into the air. Angelina pulled out her wand and levitated the salad bowl onto the table.

"Um…" Ginny looked at Harry nervously. "See? This happens _all_ the time. I told you they wouldn't notice."

"I don't see—"

Ginny cut Harry off. "It's just a bit strange in my family these days. We're dysfunctional."

"But—"

"Are we still eating?" asked Ginny, turning to her family.

Angelina was the first to speak. "Of course. Someone got to eat the turkey I cooked." Harry tilted his head to one side suddenly. He never knew Angelina could cook. The only thing he knew that she could do was slap a Quaffle out of someone's arm.

Ginny scowled. "There's a mess right there." Angelina fixed the dishes. Ginny sighed. "I'm hungry. Like Fred said we're hungry. So…now what do we do? Are we going to eat or gawk?" Ginny smiled at Luna and Neville. "If we're not eating, I could take Neville and Luna to a restaurant."

"And miss _my_ turkey?" snapped Angelina.

"Sorry, Angelina," said Ginny sheepishly. "Well, let's go."

"That reminds me," said Harry quietly. "I left Apollo waiting."

Ginny frowned. "He's old enough to take care of himself. Come on, let's go and sit. Neville, you can sit next to Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was the one who defeated Voldemort and probably the most powerful wizard at the time, but he couldn't restrain himself to follow the lead of the petite redhead. He sat down, flatly and stared at the table. Ginny glared at Neville, who got shoved by Luna. Neville sat down next to Harry.

"Um…h-hi, Harry," he said quietly.

"Hi," said Harry slowly.

Ginny plopped herself down next to Harry. Harry slightly jumped as she stood up quickly almost a second later. "Oh, silly me. Let's go people, they're not going to starve on Christmas." Ginny dragged Angelina into the kitchen. "Where's that turkey? Oh there. Here, Angelina, take this to the table. Ron, Hermione, _sit_. Fred, George, get the rest of the stuff. Sit down Luna. Mum, Dad, we can't eat without Daddy carving the turkey." After a few minutes, the whole table was filled up. The Weasley family and their friends were all in their seats.

"What do you do, Harry?" asked Luna in a calm, but soft voice.

"Erm…nothing much," said Harry.

Luna nodded. "We've missed you. How come you haven't come to visit me and Neville?"

"You and Neville?" asked Harry, surprised.

"They're sharing a flat," said Ginny quickly. "But talk about that through dinner. I'm hungry." Harry watched as Mr. Weasley cut the turkey. Everyone except Harry filled their plates with food.

Ginny frowned. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really hungry. I think the information that Naevairs drove into my head is making me full," said Harry quietly.

"I don't think that can get your stomach comfy. Anyways…I can see for the first time that Ron isn't chugging everything down his throat as if he didn't eat in years."

"Why are you talking about me?" asked Ron as he suddenly stopped stirring his potatoes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important."

"How can nothing be important? My eating habits are important."

Ginny eyed Harry knowingly. "See? I told you. It's like you're not here."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm," said Harry coolly.

"You're welcome. Are you going to eat now?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head slightly. "No."

Ginny sighed. "Look, Angelina's giving me a dark look as if I hate her cooking or something. And I hate to admit it, but she's a way better cooker than me. Come on. At least give Angelina for some credit in cooking this turkey. I wouldn't do that if you pay me."

Harry almost smiled. "How funny," he said.

"Thanks. So…at least say something to the family."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be noticed," replied Harry.

Ginny let out a small smile. "Too bad. It's the turkey's fault."

Harry stared at the home cooked meal. It's been exactly two years since Harry had taste a home-cooked meal. Even when he came to Gryffindor Manor, the only meals he ate were ordered through the Floo Network. Harry hesitated as he saw that everyone was staring at him.

Ginny scowled. "Don't you people have food to eat?"

They turned their gaze back to their food. Harry filled his plate to a respected proportion. He had no idea what possessed Ginny to be so calm.

"How's the turkey?" asked Ginny after he tasted it.

Harry swallowed and frowned. "Are you sure Angelina cooked this?"

"Mum probably helped her."

"It's good."

"Well at least tell her it's good."

Harry scowled. "Who are you to rule me?"

Ginny smiled peacefully. "It's Christmas. Don't ruin the mood."

"Turkey's great, Angelina. Who taught you to cook?"

Angelina smiled widely. "Thank you. My step-mum taught me. She's a chef at some sort of restaurant. All she could do is cook."

"Are you going to Auror training, Harry?" asked Luna, suddenly.

Harry shook his head. "I have no intentions to go back there."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I have other things to do."

"Oh," said Luna. "I think this is the best Christmas in two years."

Harry looked at her carefully. "What do you mean?"

Luna smiled, dreamily. "Didn't you know? It was horrible the first Christmas without you. It was much more quiet than this. Almost deadly silence, the way I put it. Then the year after that wasn't much better, except Bill and Charlie were there with their families. I think this is the first Christmas dinner in two years that the subject of sadness didn't come into our heads."

"Luna's right," said Neville, nodding.

Ginny smiled. "See? Nothing changed."

The side of Harry's mouth wanted to curve upwards in a smile, but he didn't let it. "Nothing except time," said Harry. He looked at everyone. "I think I owe every one of you two Christmas presents?"

"Oh, no!" gasped Hermione quickly.

Ginny grinned. "That isn't expected of you, Harry. Don't fuss about it."

Harry frowned. "I've been meaning to ask, but…" Harry didn't want to say that he felt angry when he asked. He cleared his throat to get his thoughts straight. "I've been meaning to ask…are you and Ron married yet?"

Ginny went into a fit of giggles, which was joined later by Luna. Neville had to chuckle. Fred and George covered their mouths and Angelina looked sideways, hiding her large grin.

Harry blinked. "What…did I say?"

"It's not you, Harry," said Neville. "It's just…"

Ginny smiled. "Ron wouldn't get married. He doesn't want to be tied down by that chain."

Harry glanced at Ron, who avoided his gaze. Ron stared at his plate, but Harry could feel that Ron was getting a bit frustrated.

"Now, Ginny, no lying," said Neville. "Anyways…Ron wouldn't want to get married until he sorts out his 'issues'. I don't know what he meant by it."

Luna smiled. "I heard that he didn't have a best man to get a toast from."

"Who told you that?" asked Ron sharply, his head snapping up quickly.

"Hermione," said Luna.

Hermione frowned. "I only told Gin…"

Ginny flushed. "I kind of let it slip to Luna, who promised not to say anything."

Luna ignored that. "I asked why not get Neville and Ginny told me that Hermione said Ron won't have it. Issues."

Ron's face twisted. "Well," he said huffily. "It's not that but it's because I need to save up the money."

"Yeah, Ron," sniggered Ginny. "You might cause Hermione to pop out five kids and then can't raise them."

"Ginny…" warned Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw Hermione turning a bright shade of red. She stared at her plate. Mrs. Weasley smile at Harry. "Have you been eating well, Harry?" She asked. Harry heard a sense of hesitant in her voice. There were also worry and fear.

Harry decided to reply.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"That's good. It's nice to see that you're less pale and thin."

Harry nodded, but kept his hard posture.

Ginny turned to Harry. "So, Neville and Luna have been sharing a flat because they're together. And Neville, have you given…?"

Neville turned brightly red and shook his head slightly. Harry eyed Neville for a moment. A smile suddenly flickered on his face. His hard posture broke. It shattered and he was showing a real true smile. "Christmas won't be around much longer," said Harry.

Neville seemed relieved to see Harry smile. "Well…I was…" Neville stumbled over his words.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna. "Am I missing something?"

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Harry. "Because if you want us to leave, I won't mind making them leave."

"That-that's okay," said Neville. "I'll do it after dinner."

"Do what?" asked Luna. "Neville, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Lune," said Neville, smiling brightly. "I was just thinking about something about the past, that's all."

Luna nodded, but she gave Neville a suspicious look. Ginny chewed her food, with a smile quivering at the corner of her lips. _We're getting there. Harry's heart might be hard to melt, but it's not impossible._

"Why didn't I tell Ron my advice, huh Neville?" asked Ginny, after she swallowed her food.

Neville shrugged. "If you did, we would be celebrating."

Fred stood up. "I'm off to Angelina's house."

Angelina stood up and cleared the two dishes. "Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Weasley," she said politely.

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Don't worry dear. Tell your parents that I said happy holidays."

"Yes I will," said Angelina as she linked Fred's arm. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "You too, Angelina."

Fred sighed. "All right…bye everyone!" They Disapparated together.

"Well…those two are like bread and butter," said Mr. Weasley. "It used to be Fred and George, but now…"

George rolled his eyes. "Just because the bloke has a girlfriend. I swear, Dad, you take things farther than they should."

"What does that mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.

George sighed. "Ah…see? If you didn't take things too far then how did Bill pop out?" Ginny snorted, while Ron burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley turned bright red, but she could still scowl at George. Ginny grinned.

"I bet ten galleons to everyone who disagree with me that Ron and Hermione will break Mum and Dad's record. Starting with twins…identical…um…which gender Harry?"

Harry frowned. "I would say…girls."

"All right then. Identical twin girls. Ten galleons, anyone want to differ?"

George jumped up. "I take up on that. I bet you twenty galleons that it will be a single girl. I mean what's the possibility of having twin girls?"

"I don't care," said Ginny. "I made my bet. What do you say, Neville?"

Neville grinned. "Since you already called the other ones. I call…a boy. Five galleons."

Luna scowled. "What an awful thing. I called fraternal twins. Five galleons."

"What about you, Mum?" asked Ginny with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I'm not going to bet on my grandchildren. You people are horrible aunts and uncles."

Ginny turned to Harry. "What about you?"

"I already made my bet," said Harry.

"When?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "When you asked me which gender. So if you win the…twenty…five…five…then thirty galleons, I get fifteen."

Ginny laughed. "No. You get ten, I get twenty."

"That's not fair."

"Is to. I need it more than you."

"Who says?"

"Me say."

"Whose me?"

"Stop being such a dork."

"Who is being a dork?"

"Harry!"

"What Ginny?"

Ginny scowled and went back to eating. "What ate you suddenly?"

"Somehow the vision of Ron's and Hermione's children. But then of course, there's the turkey." Harry saw the flicker of triumph in Ginny's eyes. _Damn it! I fell into her trap. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why is this too easy for her? _"Well, I better leave."

"But you haven't seen the best part!" cried Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "Ginny, Harry's probably tired."

"But then…"

Neville stood up. "I'll do that right now."

"Do what?" asked Ron. Neville pushed his chair out of the way and faced Luna. He got on one knee.

Hermione gasped.

Neville smiled nervously. "Luna, would you…well…" He took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

Luna stared at him, amazed. "Neville…"

"Would…would you marry me?" asked Neville hesitantly.

Luna jumped up from her chair and pulled Neville up to a giant hug. "Of course!" She cried, her dreamy eyes shimmering with joy.

Ginny banged her fork on the plate. "Congratulations!"

Luna looked at Ginny. "Would you be my Bridesmaid?" She asked.

Ginny nodded quickly. "Yup! You bet!"

George sighed. "Well, you can expect Ginny to grow up and be an old lonely lady."

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny with a small snarl.

"We all know that once a Bridesmaid, never a bride."

Hermione frowned. "That's twice a Bridesmaid."

George shook his head. "I was counting in your wedding as well, Hermione. There's only Ginny to be the Bridesmaid, true?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you shouldn't believe those nonsense sayings that Muggles made up just to tease the Bridesmaid."

Ginny scowled. "Well, I don't really care if I live like an old maid."

"Tsk tsk…" said George, shaking his head. "There goes your dream, Mum."

Luna frowned. "Are you just teasing because I asked Ginny to be the Bridesmaid?"

"Of course not," said George. "Neville, who's your Best Man then?"

Ginny titled her head and saw a flicker of amusement in George's eyes. Neville clearly didn't see it, because he said something George didn't want to hear. "I was thinking of asking Dean. What do you think?"

Ginny saw George's eyes went hard for a few seconds, but it warmed up. "Oh well…at least Ron won't let me down. Who's going to be your Best Man, Ronny?"

Ron flushed. "I haven't even…"

"Why don't you do it right now?" asked George, elbowing Ron.

"Don't know what you're talking about," muttered Ron.

George sighed. "If you're waiting to propose in bed, we don't mind."

"What?" Shrieked Ginny. "You-you! You didn't tell me!"

"What happened?" asked Hermione, confused.

Harry felt something tugging on the side of his lips. A smirk came on his face. "Interesting," he said. "I never would've seen that coming."

"What coming?" asked Neville.

Harry sat back and crossed his arms, staring at Ron for a few seconds.

Ron groaned. "Why why me?" He asked.

"Because you're a Weasley," said Ginny.

Ron grumbled about George spilling everything and got on one knee. Hermione nearly passed out. "Hermione, would you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione choked back some tears and embraced him.

"Not so tight!" Cried Ron.

"Yes!" Yelled Hermione. She let Ron go and buried her head in her arms.

Ron grinned, widely. Then he saw Neville grinning. "Hey, Neville. I swear I have no idea that you were going to propose to Luna."

"Double wedding!" cried Ginny.

George groaned. "No! Single weddings, you idiots! Never double. It never turns out good. Anyways…Ginny must be crazy to be Bridesmaid for double wedding."

"True," murmured Ron and Neville.

George leaned enthusiastically toward Ron. "So…who's your Best Man, since you have your Bridesmaid already?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly. "You kids worry too much."

"It's a wedding!" cried George. "Come on Ron."

Ron frowned. "Do you think Fred—OUCH!"

George smacked Ron on the head. "Dolt!" snarled George. "Fine…I'm having a wedding, you idiots."

"You are?" everyone asked besides Harry. Harry could see well that George was going to mock all of them.

George rolled his eyes. "Idiots, I'm surrounded by them. Yes, m'dears. I'm getting marry." George sounded very sarcastic, but no one noticed it. They were staring at him incredulously. George nodded. "Yes. Me and Katie. So, Gin-Gin you're our Bridesmaid and Harry, you're my Best Man."

Harry jumped. "What? Crazy."

"So? And you're not?"

Harry glared at George darkly. George shriveled back. Harry shook his head. "No way."

"Why? Oh, shoot. I have to meet Katie and pick out the flowers. Toodles, all. And Harry, need dear me to remind you that Best Man and Bridesmaid give the toasts together and share a dance. Happy Christmas."

George Disapparated. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who nearly burst out laughing at their shock.

"George was being a git. He's not getting married any sooner than I am. I have things to do, so Happy Christmas. Thank you for the dinner." Harry stood up and was about to Disapparate when Ron spoke up.

"Harry, I was just joking a while ago. I was really thinking to have you as my Best Man. Do-do you want to?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think I can bring myself up to that level yet. Bye." He Disapparated.

Ginny sat there, staring around. "He's been having a tough day," she said.

"How would you know?" asked Ron, frowning slightly.

Ginny shrugged.

The Weasleys, Neville and Luna cleared up the table and went into the living room. Under the tree were a few more presents.

"Didn't we open them all?" asked Ginny, frowning. Ron went over and checked the presents.

"They're from Harry." Ron took the presents out. "Two for each."

"He wasn't kidding," murmured Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "Have we ever seen Harry joke ever since…you know…"

"George had some guts talking to Harry with sarcasm," muttered Ron.

Ginny frowned. "What's wrong with talking to Harry in sarcasm?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of Harry? Are you?"

"No!" cried Ron, shaking his head. "It's just…I never would think George had the guts to do that. He was always…you know…"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know what ate him up today. Strange though."

Hermione opened her two present. They were both books, one was a notebook and the other was a hardcover version of "Tale of Two Cities". Hermione smiled widely. "I love this book," she said, staring at the cover.

Ron peered over. "I don't understand how you can think that books are fun," he said, rolling his eyes. He opened his present. His eyes were wide opened. "Chocolate covered cherry cordials! And—wow! He got me a pack of Muggle cards! He remembers! Hermione, don't you remember how Harry and you taught me how to play blackjack? And then I said how I wanted a pack of cards to play? Two years and he still…" Ron's face fell. "I'm an idiot in the name of friendship, aren't I?"

Hermione leaned on his shoulder. "No, you're not," she whispered. "It was just a mistake. A horrible one, but still a mistake. I remember how I nearly cried when "Tale of Two Cities" was torn to pieces in the rain by Malfoy. I can't believe that Harry would still remember it."

Neville stared at the two presents in his hand. "He…I…"

"What did he get you, dear?" asked Luna, curiously. "He bought me a book on the supernatural and another book on veils."

"Veils?" asked Ginny. "What are you talking about?" Luna just flipped opened her book on the supernatural and began reading. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Neville smiled. "It's a picture of my parents - when they were in school. And it has this pin with a leaf on it."

"Must be because of your Herbology craze," said Luna, not looking up from her book.

Mrs. Weasley smiled to her husband. "I think sooner or later, we'll have the Harry we once know back," she said. Mr. Weasley nodded. They left the living room and went back into the kitchen for coffee.

"How come you only got one?" asked Ron.

Ginny smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would."

"He already gave me this year's present," said Ginny quietly. She unwrapped her present. It was a bracelet of stars. The colors of the stars changed constantly and swirled and danced, like just real stars.

"That's beautiful, Ginny," said Hermione with a smile. She then frowned. "Now I regret not getting him anything."

"Yeah," murmured Ron, Neville, and Luna who finally looked up from the book.

Ginny smiled. "You four already gave him something, but you're too thick to figure it out. He's just happy to see that Neville and Luna are getting married and so is Ron and Hermione." Ginny's smile faded away. "We expect so much from Harry and he expects so little from us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

Ginny stared at her bracelet. "All Harry expects from us is our trust and our happiness. We expect him to save our lives, defeat Voldemort, forgive us…I mean, we didn't give Harry what he expects from us so it'll probably take some time for Harry to give us what we expected from him."

"Where did you learn that from?" asked Ron incredulously.

Ginny frowned. Where did she learn that from? It might be from Harry. But…is it? Where did she learn trust and forgiveness from? Then it dawned on Ginny.

That trip to Macabre's place wasn't just to let Harry know the truth, but to help Ginny understand.

How, she had no idea.

Thank you for reviewing...ThrainTalonwater, Cynthia1850, chica91:**You have to wait and see, right?, **FroBoy, MaD JuPid3R: **Thanks for the comment about Macaber...it's funny you think that way. **Thanks for all of your reviews. And thank you to my smart, intelligent, annoying my mind to bits beta reader, Jeanne Dim Sum.


End file.
